A leap in the Dark
by Hy-Brit
Summary: Snape get's infected by the werewolf curse in an accident. A certain bushyhaired student gets involved and things start taking all the wrong turns! a HGSS, rated M for violence and adult themes.
1. 1 A werewolf's tantrum

Disclaimer: I didn't steal this story, only borrowed it to unleash my twisted little fantasies on. Don't sue me I make nothing off this. Who would be foolish enough to actually pay me to read this rubbish anyway?

**A/N**: Hiya people,

As you can see, I've begun a new fanfic (again) and I hope you'll like it. Well duh… what a lousy welcome this is turning out to be. Let's just hope you'll find the story more interesting than my useless babbling. Anyway I'm just going to start the story and let you judge it on your own. Any offers on beta-readings will be appreciated and in all probability accepted with immense gratitude on my side. :D for now, enjoy the story. Read and Review, I love constructive criticism. ;P

**A leap in the dark**

**Chapter one**

**A werewolf's tantrum**

_Annoying Harry_, Hermione fumed quietly_. And stupid Half-blood Prince, he's no good, I'm certain of it._

"What's wrong Hermione?" Parvati whispered across the cauldron. She saw her cutting the ginger roots a little too fiercely and that was never a good sign. She had noticed potion making always made Hermione more relaxed, but now it seemed with every cut she only became tenser.

"Nothing" Hermione whispered in reply. It was a flat out lie and they both knew it. The class had been assigned a difficult potions task and they were asked to form pairs. Naturally Harry and Ron had paired up and so Hermione was forced to take up on Parvati as her partner. She didn't really mind that, she'd do everything herself anyway, but she did hate the part where Harry once again opened his potions book and did everything the Half-Blood Prince had scribbled down. Ron was only more than glad to leave his own book in his bag as well.

"Ah, damn." she cursed and she quickly put her finger in her mouth. A metallic taste hit her tongue and she grimaced.

"Are you alright?" Parvati asked slightly worried.

"Yeah i's noh'ting." she said still with her finger in her mouth. She transfigured one of the ginger root pieces into a little bandage and wrapped it around her finger.

"Just a tiny cut, it bleeds like hell though." She threw away the root pieces which had been contaminated with her blood and continued cutting, more cautious this time.

* * *

"Severus!" a grey haired man in black robes called, stumbling down a dark stair. The only light was that of a smothering torch he had already dropped many feet behind him. Sweat drops ran down his grimacing face and a twisted look settled in his eyes. The man stopped for a moment, panting heavily. He ran his hand over his face, blinked and continued down the cold stone stair. He never touched the last few steps as he collapsed and winced with pain. Sharp teeth shone in the soft light of the forgotten torch. _Only a few more feet._

The man crawled towards the wall and he gripped a stone that stuck out. He pulled himself up and started walking down the slowly darkening hallway again.

After only a short while he stopped in front of a heavy wooden door. A silver sign said 'S. Snape' in beautiful engraved letters with slithering snake encircling the name.

"Severus please wake up! I have a problem!" the man called, panting only heavier than before. Somehow it seemed his grey hair had spread itself along his jaw like the man had suddenly grown a small beard.

"Severus I really need to talk to you!" he shouted with a breaking voice. Raw untamed anger now filled his eyes.

At last did the door open, revealing a grumpy raven haired man. Severus had obviously only awoken moments ago. His straight hair was ruffled and he wore long black sleeping trousers. A black robe hang loosely over his shoulders and exposed his athletic pale chest, covered with scars.

"What is it Lupin?" he snarled, taming his wild hair with his right hand. When his dark eyes met those of his visitor's he knew exactly what was wrong.

"For Merlin's sake Lupin, why didn't you take the medicine!" he pulled the man inside his quarters and immediately began searching through a cabinet at the opposite side of the room.

The room was made of the same dark stones as the rest of the hallway outside, but somehow the room seemed cosy instead of cold and gloomy. A single wall separated the front door from the living room and when standing in the doorway it intervened with the sight of the room. Precisely what it had been conjured for.

Remus staggered across the room and let himself fall down unto the couch. It was made of deep chocolate brown leather and two matching armchairs stood across from it. A small chestnut table stood in between the couch and the chairs. On top lay a stack of papers, all graded and piled in alphabetic order. Remus needn't take a look to know that. He looked through the rest of the room and was a little surprised for he had never been in there. As he had figured it was neatly organised. At the back of the room was a huge desk filled with all sorts of papers and other documents. In front of him, behind the chairs, a whole wall had been dedicated to bookshelves, stuffed of course with thick books on every possible subject one could think of. The stone floor was covered by a wine red rug and on further examination one could almost call it kind of fluffy. Two closed doors were at the other side of the room, close to the desk and a great fireplace was at his left.

A grunt caught Remus attention "damn." He turned his head to see Severus close the cabinet and grab his wand from a small table near the front door.

"It seems I have yet to brew a reserve Wolfsbane potion so we're just going to have to bring you down to the shrieking shack." He said scowling and went into one of the doors.

Remus heard some noise but paid no attention to it, the promise of a trip to the shrieking shack hang heavily in the air. He couldn't turn, not after all this time. He had held out this far, surely Severus could be able to make some other potion to stop his transformation, if only mentally. He knew in the saner part of his brain it was no use, that he would turn tonight, break down the old house and get found by Severus the next morning, stark naked and frozen to the bone. That he wouldn't hurt anyone and all would be well tomorrow. Only right now the saner part of his brain was already overruled by that of his cursed and panic started to rise in his veins. A deep sense of self-preservation urged itself known and he began pacing the room, half trying to gain control half giving into his animal instincts.

Though it had felt like an eternity, Severus finally came out of the other room wearing black boots and a white shirt underneath his robe. He grabbed Remus and shoved him out into the hallway.

"let's go." He commanded and both men ran through the hallway and up the stairs. The stairs ended in a corridor in the dungeons of the Hogwarts castle. Luckily Lupin had only come to him late in the evening and so there was no danger of running into any students, perhaps with the exception of Potter and his fanclub.

Severus and Remus ran through the corridors and out the castle unto the field towards the whomping willow. Had they not been in such a hurry Severus would've surely seen the nervous young woman hide quickly in the shadows of the corridor upon their approach. He would've also noticed her surprised look when she saw who passed and where they were heading. And neither could he have missed her sneaking after them towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest, but they _had_ been in a hurry and he _had_ missed her.

Remus stopped in an instant as he felt his heartbeat quicken dangerously. He felt his insides moving, his muscular tissue multiplying and his bones breaking and growing back together. His own cells were hybridising with that of his curse. He fell down and groaned loud, holding his ribs.

"Were almost there, get a grip!" Severus hissed and pulled the man up and practically dragged him towards the aggressive tree.

It was already too late though and Remus couldn't delay his transformation any longer, couldn't detain the anger that was corrupting his every sense. There in Severus very arms the man burst out of his clothes into his new wolfish body. He howled and a murderous crossed his face.

"This isn't who you are Remus, now snap out of it!" Severus shouted to no avail, his own panic level rising to unseen heights. The werewolf growled in his face and when Severus tried to escape he was grasped by his left arm and lifted into the air. The furious monster bit him in his right shoulder and shook him around a little. Blood was everywhere and Severus was on the verge of consciousness. His rescue came in a somewhat ironic way; a howl far away from another werewolf. The animal let go of his pray and howled back to his kind. There was a replying howl and Remus took off into the forbidden forest.

Severus lay there, blood issuing out of his wounds at an alarming rate. He couldn't stand, barely even breath, not to mention walking all the way back inside the castle.

So this was how he was going to die. He had lived through all those meetings and revels with the Dark Lord, had even been one of a few who dared and accomplished lying to him. And now he was going to die here, alone in the cold, not even for the good of the Cause, but just because some idiot forgot to take his medicine. Maybe it was only for the best, his life was worthless anyhow.

In the corner of his eye he saw something dark flick by.

_Here comes the next to have a go at me._ He closed his eyes weary, awaiting more pain and the relief death would bring. He heard a crack of something approaching, but when nothing came he opened his eyes and looked straight into the face of a young woman. He blinked, sharpening his sight and finally recognised her. _Just when you think things can't get any worse._

"What are you doing out here miss Granger?" he sneered in a hoarse voice. At that moment he would've gladly exchanged her for a blood lusting werewolf. He tried to stand but failed miserably in every possible way.

"Professor you're in no condition to stand now." she whispered. Hermione was afraid what Snape would do to her, because with the bite from Remus Snape had been contaminated with the lycanthrope curse. She hadn't read enough about the subject to know whether he would transform tonight as well or stay human until the next full moon, but she didn't want anger him any further.

She had stood in the shadows of a nearby tree, watching in horror as her professor was thrown about by her cursed friend. She couldn't move, had even forgotten to breath and was now slightly panting.

She reached out a trembling hand to examine the wound on Severus shoulder but he groaned a 'no'.

"Touch it and you die." He growled dangerously low and made another attempt at getting up. This time he did only little better and Hermione quickly had to intervene before he hurt himself only more. She supported his good shoulder and most of his weight. It surprised her how little he actually weighted and how thin he felt underneath all those layers of clothing.

Slowly they made their way towards the castle, leaving a trail of blood behind. As they reached the castle Hermione pushed the door open with her foot and they staggered inside. Halfway up the stairs Snape lost consciousness and Hermione had too use quite some magic to get him up the many staircases without further injury. _I still don't understand why they had to move the bloody ward._

Up on the third floor in the hospital wing madam Pomfrey lay in her own bedroom adjacent to the infirmary. She woke from noises from the other room. When she came outside she was surprised to find Hermione put an unconscious dark clad man on top of one of the beds. As she came up to the pair she recognised the man and her breath caught at the sight of his wounds.

"Oh my" she yelped, but quickly got to work. Hermione was ordered to get a few potions from the cabinet as madam Pomfrey undid Severus of his robe and shirt. Soon, the bushy haired student returned to Pomfrey carrying several potions.

"What happened?" madam Pomfrey asked as she wetted a towel with one of the potions and dabbed Severus shoulder.

"I…I" Hermione stammered watching the full size of her professors wound with most of the blood dabbed up. The rest of his pale, skinny chest was still covered in blood and a few cuts and bruises graced his belly and arms. His left wrist where Remus had lifted him had deep cuts as well. Hermione noticed the amount of scar tissue that was visible across his entire torso. _The tough life of a Death Eater no doubt._ She scowled, but despite herself she felt sympathy bubbling up for her nasty teacher.

"Hermione?" madam Pomfrey asked. She was still waiting for an answer Hermione remembered. She was out after curfew, searching the library for anything on the Half-Blood Prince, but of course she couldn't tell her that.

"I didn't feel very good, so I was actually on my way here when I saw professor Snape and professor Lupin running through the corridors. I followed them a bit and saw them running towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Suddenly professor Lupin stood still and transformed, he attacked professor Snape but left him alone when he heard another werewolf calling." She explained reliving the horrifying scene. The elder witch cringed at this information, but quickly busied herself with her patient. Searching with a complex spell whether he had suffered internal injuries.

"Have you been hurt anywhere?" she asked very seriously.

"No, I only helped professor Snape up here." She felt guilty for not trying to help her professor when he was tossed around like a rag doll, instead of standing at a save distance watching. It was the only thing she seemed capable of at the moment.

"Good, will you please get me the Headmaster, the password is 'sweet liquorice', whatever that may be. I'll check you when you get back." She hurried off into another room getting more potions and other queer equipment for fixing Snape.

Hermione ran out of the room, through many of the corridors and up the stairs until she was standing in front of the stone gargoyle on the seventh floor.

"Sweet liquorice" she called and the Gargoyle leaped aside. The wall behind it split in two, revealing a spiral staircase. She stepped on one of the steps as it moved her up on it's own, like a muggle escalator.

Hermione rapped on the oak door and she heard a muffled 'enter'. She hesitantly stepped inside and saw Dumbledore sitting in his usual seat behind his desk, only now wearing a long purple dressing gown and yellow slippers. His beard was a mess and his half-moon spectacles were leaning far too much to the right.

"Miss granger what a surprise." He smiled gently, straightening his glasses. "You've had a busy night I see." He mentioned to Snape's drying blood on her robes.

"Sir, professor Snape's been wounded!" she snapped. How could he be so calm when a student drenched in blood enters his office?

"I know, Remus turned." He stated, his expression turning serious now, but soon a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, "Now miss Granger, don't look so surprised. Why, do you suppose would I be up in my office at this hour of the day dressed like this." He stood, eyes twinkling. He wrapped the robe a little tighter around his old body and walked towards the door. Hermione still stood there, mouth open gaping at the omniscient wizard.

"Severus is a tough one and Poppy the best Healer I know. Let's see if he's up and about again." He guided her through the highly polished oak door and down the spiral staircase. Together they hurriedly walked down to the infirmary.

**A/N**: poor Severus… I feel bad hurting him like that, but it's like Albus said, he's a tough one, i'm sure he'll survive, right? Or will he…

But anyway, how was chap one? Click the review button and tell me!


	2. 2 Snowflakes

Disclaimer: Me don't own anything.

**A/N**: hi, it's me again, (_who else?_)

Right, before we continue the story I just have thank the people who reviewed so here we go: Thank you so much **Barb8**, **notwritten**, **Lilith Kayden** and my special thanks goes out to **Forest Jaguar**, your review helped me a lot and I'll try to bear in mind to make it as 'munching' for you guys as possible. :P  
oeh and I had to change Neville into Parvati in the first chapter cause I kind of forgot Neville doesn't have Advanced Potions.

**A leap in the dark**

**Chapter two**

**Snowflakes **

Severus opened his eyes to a stinging pain in his side. His eyes would only open half way, but it wasn't much help. His sight was far too blurry to make anything out, all he could see was bright light.

The pain in his side kept stinging and a soft pressure was bore on it, making it sting only harder. He groaned softly and vaguely heard something reply. There was a loud buzzing in his ears and only on the background could he hear something else, if he focused.

"Sevr's ca you ear me?" he made out and opened his mouth to answer. Opening it hurt; his lips were dry, the bottom one had swollen and his upper lip was chapped.

He abandoned the idea of answering and instead concentrated on feeling as he flex all his muscles one at a time. Every movement hurt and he couldn't even feel some of his muscles, mainly in his right arms and around his left wrist.

"How do you feel?" he could hear it clearly now. It was Poppy's voice. He opened his eyes and saw a pink blur leaning close to examine his dark orbs. _This must be the hospital wing then, pathetic that after all those visits I still can't recognise it._ He thought bitterly.

"Fine." his voice was raspy and barely audible. Poppy's pink blur went out of his limited sight and he heard someone opening a door. Two sets of footfalls entered the infirmary, one quiet, determined set and a nervous, trotting one. _Albus and Minerva, what a surprise._

"Headmaster, I'm glad you came at this hour." Poppy said relieved. The headmaster must've nodded for Severus never heard his answer. Poppy then began explaining his injuries, "… so you see he's still very weak. Thankfully, I've managed to stop the bleeding. The wound on his shoulder will cause me some trouble I reckon, but it's nothing I can't deal with. He has several gashes across his chest, mostly on his abdomen. One specifically deep slash across his ribs was rather difficult to suture, but we'll just have to see whether it'll hold or not. One other thing, " he felt the tension rise, "Remus bit him, so next month…" she fell silent, but he knew exactly what they were thinking; next month he will become an even bigger monster than he already is.

His sight had sharpened in the few moments of rest as he watched the ceiling and a string of his greasy black hair that hang limply over his nose.

"When will he be ready to go back to teaching?" Albus asked tentatively.

"I'm fine and don't talk about me like I'm not here." He snapped, glad his voice was almost back to it's usual impressive snarly-ness. He moved to sit up but a hand pressed him down. Poppy looked disapproving down at the impossible man and mumbled something that he didn't care to hear.

"You should rest for now, dear old friend." Albus snickered as he stepped up to the bed and Severus glared at the far too amused Headmaster, "we'll see whether you'll be up to teaching in the morning." He nodded reluctantly, knowing the look Albus gave him, there was no arguing with the man once his mind was made up. _Annoying Gryffindor traits._

Severus moved his gazed around to find Minerva, surely the woman had something to add as well, better get it over with. Instead the other person who had entered was a worried looking student.

"What is _she_ doing in here!" he hissed, highly outraged. He glared daggers and Hermione backed a little up from her place at one of the other beds. She was waiting to be examined by madam Pomfrey and found herself a spot to sit down. It had been an exhausting night for the both of them.

"She rescued you while you were bleeding to your death out on the grounds." Albus spoke gently, "I believe you own someone a 'thank you'."

"I'm not a toddler, Albus, and I needn't thank anyone." Severus sneered and turned his face away from his company. Albus grinned at Hermione, his pure blue eyes twinkling and he shrugged apologetic.

Everyone heard Severus's sharp sudden intake of breath and looked at him. The muscles in his left arm tensed, leaving his arm shaking from strain. A horrified look crossed his face briefly, but it was gone so fast Hermione wasn't sure it had ever even appeared. His face was straight when he moved his dark eyes to Dumbledore's. There was something in them, Hermione recognised, but she couldn't figure out what. Albus's expression changed dramatically, from grinning easygoing to dead serious.

"I have to go, will you get my robes." He looked at Albus, it wasn't a question more like a command. Severus slowly got up and when Poppy tried to stop him he fended her hands off. "I'm not going to stay." In the mean time Albus had already crossed the room and stood in front of the fireplace.

"It'll kill you. Albus please say something." She tried desperately, alas in vain.

"It's in the second drawer on the left, right?" Albus asked ignoring Poppy and at a swift nod from Severus who was barely able to sit up he disappeared into the beautiful swirl of emerald green flames. Hermione looked upon the whole scene in quite some confusion. She felt like she missed some major part in what she had just watched.

"Severus you are in no state to even be thinking of walking, let alone what you're planning on doing!"

"I have no choice in the matter Poppy." He said, his voice missed the usual nasty edge, but it was only a moment's weakness, "Clean this up," he pointed at his lips, "and get me some painkillers." He demanded in his usual nastiness. Poppy cast two easy spells to heal his thick lip and fix the chap in his bottom one.

Poppy hesitated for a moment then went off to get the painkillers. Hermione was now alone in the room with Snape; the painkillers strong enough to undermine his amount of pain were stored in a different room adjacent to the ward, she remembered. Snape sat up in his bed, pants torn a little at the bottom. His chest was still covered in dried blood. She quickly looked down, a little flushed. She felt awkward watching a man she had never seen with as much as sleeve rolled up sitting there half naked. Especially because this person was Severus Snape. Her nasty Potions professor, the overgrown bat of the dungeons, _though he doesn't look all that bad,_ she admitted as she stole another glance. He was stretching and she could see he suppressed a moan every time he moved a muscle.

His shoulder was tightly bandaged, as was cut across his ribs and his left wrist. Suddenly she understood what everyone was going on about. There on his left forearm, half covered by the bandage, a solid black tattoo graced his ghastly skin: the Dark Mark. It surprised her she hadn't noticed before, probably it had a spell to avert unwanted attention. She stared at it and didn't even notice Snape had stopped moving and was watching her shocked face instead.

"What are looking at!" he barked, a murderous look had settled upon his features. Hermione fell out of her trance-like state and cowered further away from him as he made an attempt at standing.

"Are you afraid of me, mudblood?" he hissed, uneven teeth glistering in the light from the torches floating around in the air. He stood slowly, carefully and staggered towards her.

"You want to leave? Well you can't! Not after what you've seen tonight." He ended with his lips turned in a disdainful snarl. He had almost reached the bed when she jumped off at the other side and moved back until she reached the wall behind her.

"Are we beginning to feel trapped perhaps?" he said nonchalant, the wicked snarl still in place, onyx eyes boring into her. He was fairly near now and she was sure he could hear her heart pounding as well as she could. He pressed his left arm against the wall, besides her head and leaned down to be at eye level with her. Her eyes widened till the point he was certain they would pop out. He looked her square in the eye and at the back of her mind she registered the fact that his eyes weren't as black as everyone thought they were. The orbs that seemed to pierce her soul were a very dark brown, on the edge of ebony but only not completely there yet.

"Don't think you'll get out of this! You were wrong taking me here and I'll make sure you'll regret it." he whispered infuriated, his face was only inches from hers, filled with the purest hatred she had ever seen. She had never been this intimidated by him.

Luckily Albus had chosen that precise moment to arrive back and she felt security filling her again. She looked at Snape who had stood up to his full height; she was over a head shorter than he was.

"Leave the poor girl alone Severus, you know you need to relax when you meet with Him." he handled Snape a folded black robe, shoes and a mask though she couldn't make out it's shape. Snape quickly pulled on the robe and shoes and Hermione noticed the pointy black hat attached to it. _A Death Eater's cloak; so he's really being summoned._ After his frightening performance just seconds ago, she had no doubt that tonight he might actually murder someone again. She had no doubt that he had killed before either.

Poppy came hurrying back inside the room and handed Snape some potions she believed would help him improve his condition for the moment, but it would only hold for about two hours or so. He would surely collapse after that Poppy warned but he waved her concern away.

"Be careful Severus, do come back to us alive." Albus prayed and Snape just gave him a glare, but Hermione could see there was an understanding between the two she was sure she would never grasp.

"I'll be fine, just make sure she," he pointed accusing at the slightly trembling form of Hermione, "doesn't breath a single word of what happened tonight, if Voldemort finds out I'm a werewolf, he'll make sure I'll never even think of brewing another Wolfsbane." He spat the last part mainly at her and then turned on his heel and left, a little lame still, but the black cape billowing behind him his own unmistakable manner.

Hermione knew only a few minutes had pasted since Snape had been summoned, but it had felt like an eternity when he had threatened her.

"I believe Severus just asked us to discuss a few matters, what about I walk you up to your dormitory and we'll talk thing over, would that suit you?" Albus asked pleasantly holding out an arm for her. Hermione finally moved from her place pressed to the wall and caught Albus arm.

* * *

Snape ran across the Hogwarts lawn, while the first snowflakes that week started to float down. He liked snow, it always looks so pure and made every flaw humans had created look beautiful all the same. He had no time for pretty sentiments however and pointedly ignored the soothing flakes that steadily whirled down. 

Outside the gates he was finally able to apparate, hoping he wasn't too late for Voldemorts likes. He stood still for only a few seconds, reorganising his memories and emotions. He pulled on his mask and with a blank face apparated to their meeting. He didn't knew where he would end up, but when apparating to a meeting of Voldemort one only needed to concentrate on the burning pain and pulling force of the Dark Mark.

To his great surprise he appeared in the small backyard of an old ramshackle house,_ his_ ramshackle house. He quickly stepped inside through the backdoor and walked into the tiny kitchen, located next to the shabby living room.

He entered the living room and immediately kneeled before his Lord. He kissed the hem of Voldemorts simple black robe and rose. There weren't many Death Eaters gathered, probably because of the limited space they had in his humble house. Wormtail was there, as always, and in a quick glance he knew Bellatrix Lestrange and Coyle and Crabbe Sr. were among the hooded crowd as well.

"I must apologise for my delay, milord." Snape began explaining, but before he got to that the Dark Lord had stood up, something that was unusual. If the Voldemort was in a bad mood and didn't even allow him time to explain, he would've been Crucio'd on the spot with a mere flick of his wand. Instead the evil wizard leaned close and sniffed him.

"You smell of blood, tell us Severus what have you been up to?" he asked in an icily tone, yet he seemed amused. The overwhelming power of the wizard was enough for anyone to tell the truth flat out, but after years of careful dealing with the insane man Severus had learned not to give way under the full force of his presence.

"I was strolling the castle grounds when I came across two prying Gryffindors, Thornback and Michaels. They acted so infuriating that I lost my temper." He ended in an evil grin and Voldemort laughed, or what seemed like a laugh. It was a hollow bark but the smirk on his features told volumes.

"I modified their memories and brought them to the infirmary, tomorrow a rumour will be spread that they were taken ill. I had no time to clean up however and it is also my explanation for my delay." He continued when Voldemort had stopped laughing. Again after this new addition Voldemort snorted loud in amusement as he sat. His expression settled on content when he spoke upon his servant.

"You brought me great entertainment, Severus, but you know I have to respect my own rules and they tell me you still need punishment for your tardiness, but I won't enjoy it as much as usual." He said in high spirits, smirking pleased as the potions master nodded loyally. And Voldermort spoke the Unforgivable curse like it was a common reminder, almost like a stopgap.

"Crucio"

* * *

Hermione and Dumbledore walked slowly through the corridors, both having lighted their wands. Hermione looked at her wand, it was made of strong vine wood with a dragon heartstring as core. It still amazed her after all this time how odd it was to rely ones fate and life on a small instrument like a wand. And it still shocked her how much people could get hurt with on swish of it and what grief it could leave behind. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dumbledore asked interrupting her train of thoughts.

"Can I tell Harry and Ron?" she asked boldly, too exhausted to go over the endless chit-chat the headmaster always seemed to insist on having. He looked at her thoughtful, tilting his head somewhat.

"It wouldn't be wise. You heard what the professor said, if Voldemort gets a hold of that information, Severus will either be punished severely and seen to it he would never take the Wolfsbane potion or worse and he'll get killed." Albus ended softly looking at her with a foreign look. She contemplated this, but Hermione was sure the boys would never do anything that would endanger the man, no matter how much they hated him and she told Dumbledore exactly that.

"Yes that may be so at the moment, miss Granger, but dark times still lay ahead, we cannot takes our chances, it is in fact already bad enough you had to witness this event. Regardless of the feelings you may have about this whole situation or about Severus, this accident must _never_ come to light." He said in a fierce tone she had never heard from the man before. She felt curious about which dark times he was referring to, the war against Voldemort? She was too tired to think about it and decided that she would go through all this new information in the morning. Luckily tomorrow was their last day before the Christmas break.

The pair quietly made their way up the Gryffindor tower and Albus stopped right outside the fat lady.

"Please remember what I said, it is of great importance. But for now," he said suddenly cheering up immensely, "Have a goodnight sleep and a merry Christmas, in case I don't get to see you anymore this coming vacation." he smiled, turned and silently walked away.

"A merry Christmas to you too, sir."

* * *

Severus felt every muscle in his body tense to a level where he was sure they would snap. Blood started boiling in his veins. He fell down on his hands and knees and tried to keep as much from making pained cries as possible. Blood started trickling from his nose and mixed itself with sweat. 

While every other human being would've fainted with the fresh pain on top of an already injured, exhausted and drugged body, Severus did no such thing. He knew if he would faint now, he would be examined and in all probability killed for lying to the Dark Lord about the bite.

The pain stopped at once, like it had never been there at all and Severus panted still on his knees. Slowly he got, bowed and up walked backwards from his master.

"Now that everyone's present let's begin the meeting." Voldemort said as he stood again and walked around the circle of followers. For the occasion his living room had been cleared of all furniture except for a luxurious armchair for the Lord.

"How are we progressing with the centaurs in the south of Ireland?" he asked a masked Death Eater.

"Meetings have been called off until further notice. They've made it clear they aren't going to take sides, they want nothing to do with the wizard community in any way. This could conclude that they won't side with the Ministry either, but we can't be certain." Severus didn't exactly know who it was underneath the horrid mask until he heard the man's voice. It was Samuel Morrison, one of the youngest among Voldemort's inner circle. He had led a large-scale attack in Wisconsin, with many muggle casualties. As a highly wanted criminal in both the muggle and the wizarding world he was forced to move to England. He lived a while in Ireland as well, which was probably why he had been selected to convince the centaurs there to involve themselves in this war. Like that would ever happen.

"Warn them somehow that if they don't side with us, we'll make sure they don't side with anyone else. Give them a few days then if they haven't given in yet, kill five of them and leave the same message. Continue those steps until they're either willing to side or all dead." Voldemort smirked and a chill ran down Severus spine. He couldn't care less about the centaurs at the moment, but the distorted twist of Voldemort's lips made him nauseating. Luckily there were a few more Death Eaters before it was his turn and Snape closed off his emotions. He listened closely to the cruel things that were spoken of and not missing a word, a sigh or an expression of it. He would need to report it all to Albus.

Slowly Voldemort crept up to him a loathing smile gracing his face, "So Severus, what is Dumbledore up to these days?"

"Nothing much, milord. The old fool is planning his Christmas feast. I asked only this afternoon what he was planning to do with Potter, but he only told me all was fine and that the boy would well looked after until the time came he is assumed ready to face you." He bowed his head slightly. Albus really needed to give something to go on soon, because he had already used the excuse far too many times.

Voldemort's smile fated and was replaced with a snarl. One that actually fitted his disfigured head rather well; it made him look like the devil in person. Snape definitely didn't like the looks of it.

"Bullshit! Crucio!" Voldemort shouted and the burning pain from before returned. Every nerve in his body screamed at him in agony and all he could do was let it wash over him.

"What is fool up to!" he vaguely heard Voldemort yell. Even if he had wanted to say anything he got no chance as he fainted, finally giving up on all hope to survive the evening.

**A/N**: Oeh cliffhanger… What's going to happen to sevvie-poo? (Bet he'd kill if he'd ever hear me say that again…)

Anyway, chapter two went on quite well, which actually surprised me a bit. Tell me what you thought of it or what you want to see happening next. I haven't completely thought out the story, I can go any way I want mhuhaha!


	3. 3 And what a rough night it was

**A/N**: Sorry this update took so long, but I've been so very busy. On November 6th it was my birthday and I had parties throughout the week, which was very draining I must say. I turned 16 and here in Holland that's kind of a big deal, cause then you're allowed to buy alcohol.

Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews, I love every single one of them, even the really short ones saying; 'nice story'. I left my own comments on them at the end of this chapter I expect to be doing it like that for the rest of the story.

I also wanted to use this little bit of time you guys grant me to bring to your attention that my dear dog Milou died. It was the most stupid accident of all; she was running, stumbled and broke her neck. She was a whippet so she runs about 50 km/h and of course that's a deadly speed when you fall. She had only just turned one.

**A leap in the dark**

**Chapter three**

**And what a rough night it was**

Brown eyes fluttered open, it was still dark. Hermione's tiredly glanced at the little alarm clock on her nightstand, because of the full moon it was just light enough to read it. Nearly half past two, an hour after Dumbledore had brought her up to the dormitories. She hadn't particularly been sleeping until then either, more like half asleep. She felt something constantly nagging at the back of her mind, but she didn't know what.

She turned to lie on her other side, but suddenly she heard a muffled bang from outside. She silently got up and shuffled towards the window. Outside she saw a bright red light fading, like they had just shot fireworks. She also noticed two figures running across the lawn for the gates. There was another one much behind that didn't run, it was just walking fast. Among the running pair, she recognised Hagrid, at least it must have been Hagrid seeing the size of the man. She had no idea who the other two figures were because they were still all moving within the shadows of the castle.

Hermione watched on tenterhooks as the running pair rushed out of the shadows and unto the moonlit grass. Indeed it had been Hagrid who had been running and next to him was madam Pomfrey. The last figure now entered the lit area and she identified it as Professor McGonagall. A small sigh of relief escaped her mouth, as she'd feared for the worst.

* * *

White flakes swirled around him. How happy he was when he had finally been able to get away from his master. The night had been everything but pleasant for him, though Voldemort seemed to have had a ball.

When he had fainted Voldemort had released the Cruciatus curse and the shock of relief had brought him back to consciousness. He had explained Voldemort how Albus was putting him under pressure about telling more about their operations; that that was why he was so exhausted. Of course this had been a lie, but somehow he had had enough mind to show the Lord sufficient altered memories when he had broken into Severus's mind. Naturally that hadn't been the end of things and Voldemort had announced a round for the rest of his followers to have a go at him because of his supposed inability to uphold Dumbledore's trust. The other Death Eaters hadn't been allowed to use any of the Unforgivable's and Severus was glad not for the first time that most of his fellow followers weren't very creative.

They attacked him with spells that made his body erupt in icy burning boils, several different vomiting spells and someone cast a very painful spell that made his eyes bleed, which was quite an exception among the spells he had endured that night.

Most had cast spells that broke his bones or cut his flesh and he noticed now how the snow around him started colouring into a deep red. After the trashing was over Voldemort continued the meeting and left him in a corner to die. Severus had had trouble keeping unconsciousness aloof during the rest of the meeting, but regardless his state of health he remembered most of what had been spoken of.

When he was finally allowed to leave, he dragged himself up, barely able to do so, and left the house in an as dignified way as possible. He managed no to Split himself while apparating back to Hogwarts and cast a red beam that warned his colleagues of his return.

Any second now Hagrid would come pick him up, at least he was almost home now.

_Home_, how unfamiliar the word always felt to him, as it still did. Hogwarts had always been the place he considered most to be his home, yet even now he had nothing to come back for.

For many years he knew home only as a feared place, a place where his father hurt is mother, the place where she breathed her last breath. His time at Hogwarts had never been pleasant either, but it was where he pursued what he was best at; potions and dark magic.

Suddenly Severus was roughly put out of his thoughtful state as Hagrid threw him over his shoulder.

"Gently Rubeus! He's in a bad enough shape as it is!" he heard Poppy panicking and Hagrid apologised. He couldn't think anymore and the words went in one ear and immediately out the other.

Hagrid hurriedly carried him towards the castle and the comforting thought that it would take mere minutes until he could lie down and rest was what kept him conscious in the end.

He couldn't feel any pain either way, his whole body was numb, all he felt was exhaustion.

As he had expected soon he was laid down on a soft surface and he heard raised voices. It was Poppy demanding everyone else in the room to leave. As soon as he heard a door close Poppy started undressing him, for the second time this night. Like it mattered at that moment. He might've sighed, cause Poppy suddenly felt the urge to ask him whether he was awake.

He decided to ignore her and let her believe him near death, which he probably was, he reasoned in the back of his mind. He knew his eyes were half opened, but he hadn't made a sign of life as of that moment so closing them seemed suspicious. _Like I'm about to sneak off the minute she's gone,_ he chuckled at the back of his mind again. It was a part of his mind he had never liked, it was too careless, too self-willed and the only times he got into serious harm thanks to himself it was when he listened to it, screaming at him impudently. Slowly his eyes closed without his notice.

* * *

Hermione lay back down in bed and thought about her night. Only seconds ago she had seen professor McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid hurry back to the castle, with them an unconscious Snape.

She had transformed a book on her nightstand in an omniocular to see what it was Hagrid was carrying. And how strange it had been seeing in what shape Snape was brought in. She shivered at the thought of the bloody mess his body was and the worried looks on her other teacher's faces.

As she lay, thinking back to the horrifying memories, she slowly drifted into sleep, the nagging feeling nearly gone.

* * *

Severus woke to the sound of a closing door and he made out several people talking.

"It's amazing and very much distressing at the same time." A voice said in worry.

"I agree, we must find out what has happened to him. It may have saved his life, but even werewolves in their transformed form don't heal that fast."

"Could it be that he was hit with a spell during the bite?"

"I don't know, but I'll ask miss Granger about it when I examine her tomorrow. In all haste and commotion I forgot to do it, but Severus couldn't have infected her with the curse as he's not a true werewolf yet."

"What will we do about when the next full moon comes around?"

"He'll take shelter in the Shrieking Shack. Minerva can keep an eye on him in her animagus form."

"Good idea Albus."

He heard some more bustling and a few mutters, but after he heard the doors open and close there were no sounds left but the sounds of the smouldering torches.

Snape opened his eyes and looked down at the sheets covering his bare chest. He felt no pain and it disturbed him. He threw back the covers and watched his imperfect chest. It was as scarred as it had always been, but what was missing were the many great gashes he had sustained during the night. He sat up and examined the rest of his body in the fading light and got to an exceptional conclusion: there was absolutely nothing wrong with him except for the fact that he was exhausted.

He let his head fall back on the pillow and threw the sheet over his healthy body. He lay on his side, trying to think, but the sleepiness made it impossible.

_Tomorrow_, he promised himself, tomorrow he would find out what had happened to him.

* * *

It was still dark when Hagrid walked out of his cabin followed by his huge black dog Fang and finally Dumbledore, who closed the door. Hagrid was carrying a long plank, a few robes and some thick blankets. They walked straight into the Forbidden Forest and followed Fang as he searched for a familiar scent.

The dog lead them deeper and deeper into the forest and after half an hour walking the sun decided to make its bright presence known. It wasn't long before they finally found what they were looking for; a naked man lying unconscious on the cold snow-covered ground.

Albus felt his pulse and let a relieved sigh get away he didn't know he had been holding, "He's alive, but we need to hurry!" he told his companion, "Oh Remus, what happened, old friend?"

Silently they covered the man with the blankets, pulled him unto the plank and bound him lightly so he wouldn't fall off it so easily. Albus levitated the bunch of sheet and man with ease and they began their trip back.

Not long before they closed the doors behind them to the infirmary the castle began to wake up. Excited bustling send energy throughout Hogwarts as the last day before Christmas break had finally started. Quietly Albus put down the homemade stretcher and got Poppy from the other room.

"He's not well Poppy, worse than usual. Colder too, I think he transformed back earlierl." The old wizard whispered, Severus was still asleep in there as well.

"I'll see what I can do," she whispered as she became examining Remus, "but by the looks of things he'll be out of here in just a day."

"How's Severus' condition?"

"Probably better than ever, I'd reckon, except he's completely drained, I've never seen him sleep so long and deep without a potion." Poppy smiled as they looked over at the white bed with only a few fluffs of black hair sticking out from underneath the sheets.

* * *

During breakfast Hermione got a letter from Poppy requesting her presence that later morning to get a small examination to determine whether all was fine, as she had the first two hours off.

"What's that?" Harry asked, Ron had yet to make an appearance so Harry came to sit with her. She was still mad at Ron for ruining everything between them and it was beginning to affect her friendship with Harry too. He didn't really take sides and didn't agree with either of them, but Ron still was Harry's best friend and normally they sat together.

"Oh nothing, A couple of days back I didn't feel so well and sought out Madam Pomfrey. Now she just wants to make sure I'm all right. You know how she can get." Harry nodded in response as he shoved the last bit of his breakfast down.

That morning Hermione walked down the Quidditch pitch alongside Harry, who was happily babbling on about how the practice went. Harry had been practising a little with Ron. She shuddered every time he mentioned him. The annoying bastard had been publicly displaying his horniness with that slut of a Lavender for far too long and she wasn't going to take it any longer. Tonight she would go to Professor Slughorn's party accompanied by Cormac McLaggen; that would surely teach Ron to keep a little discretion.

As they walked the nagging feeling from the night before returned, but now stronger. Slowly she recognised the feeling as fright, but why would she be afraid? She looked at Harry who was still in his own fantasy world, telling her about all the wonders that Quidditch brought.

They had left the pitch and she looked beyond him, into the forest. It was dark and gloomy, but she'd never been particularly afraid of it. The feeling grew stronger and she started to panic.

"Oh I forgot, I need to hurry for my meeting with Madam Pomfrey, I'll see you in class!" she said and ran towards the castle.

"I thought you still had twenty minutes!" Harry called after her, but when she didn't reply he just shrugged and walked on.

Hermione needed to get away from there, but once inside, the feeling chased her up the staircases and into the dormitories. She flew upon her bed and cried her heart out. She'd never been this afraid and the feeling refused to leave her alone. Yet suddenly the feeling reached it climax and faded rather fast.

* * *

"Severus! Severus wake up!" from the depths of his most terrifying memories Severus was lifted up and landed back into his bed.

"You're alright, it was just a nightmare." A familiar voice told him and he felt a cold hand touch the hot skin of his shoulder. His vision cleared and the black blurry soon became the sight of the infirmary.

"I'm fine, fuck off!" he said and he shook Remus's hand off of him. The gray-haired man stood silently watching him and tightly grabbing hold of the sheets that were covering his still naked body.

"How are you?" he asked guilty.

"Great, now fuck off and for heaven's sake, put some clothes on!" he snarled, pulled the covers off and got up. He grabbed his shirt and robes and headed for the fireplace.

"What's going on in here, I heard screaming." Poppy came bursting in a worried look across her face. "Severus no, you can't just leave I still need to examine you again before you take off." she said as he pulled on his shirt.

"No need woman I feel fine, I need to report to Albus." And he stood in the fireplace.

"Severus…" she hurried after him.

"I said no need!" he growled icily and he seemed to have longer canines then usual giving him the look of a brute. Small streams of sweat ran across his face and his hair was fairly wet because of it.

"Albus's study." He called and he was gone.

"What am I supposed to do with him." Poppy sighed in defeat. Remus neared her, "Don't worry he'll be fine." He simply said and asked her about some clothes.

* * *

Hermione lay on her bed still sobbing from the terrible feeling that had just given her a panic attack. She felt like her whole world had just collapsed. Questions were bubbling up inside of her, like what had happened and why it had happened.

She finally calmed down enough to wipe away her tears and in doing so she saw what time it was. She had to hurry or else she'd be late for her appointment with madam Pomfrey. She ran into the girl's bathroom and quickly cleaned her face, she looked fairly well again when she came out but the haunted look in her eyes hadn't gone away.

She hurried towards the infirmary, but when she was about to open the door she heard madam Pomfrey talking to a man. She listened at the door and recognised Remus's voice.

"God what have I done, there is seriously something wrong with Severus. Werewolves never heal that fast in their human form, they don't even have those features yet when they haven't transformed for the first time. I remember it took me until the next full moon when I transformed for the first time to heal the wounds Fenrir gave me and I highly doubt I was in a worse shape than Severus ought to be."

"Why did you transform in the first place, I thought you always had a good stack of wolfsbane stored?" madam Pomfrey's muffed voice asked. Hermione pressed her ear even closer to the door, but let out a cry when she felt something furry brush against her leg. Mrs. Norris, Filch's skeletal cat, looked up at her with narrow yellow eyes, measuring her.

Hermione grumbled at the cat for ruining everything and went inside the infirmary.

"Hi madam Pomfrey, Remus. I almost stumbled over Mrs. Norris." She smiled as she took in the sight of Remus looking rather well after such a night. She had missed his company for he had much intelligent things to tell. He was a smart man and she had missed the conversations they had had, conversing like that with Ron or Harry was just impossible.

"Hello Hermione, long time no see, although I guess you saw me just yesterday." He looked at her gently, observing her face shift into an uncomfortable gaze.

"Yes well, I thought it better to just stand aside at that time." She looked down, ashamed for letting Snape get thrown about, not even trying to help in some remote way.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, it was very brave of you to even stay put and help him once I was gone." Remus said as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Hermione knew otherwise, but she also knew that Remus wouldn't be persuaded and he was only trying to comfort her. He was probably feeling horrible as well, she figured.

"How is professor Snape anyway?" she asked looking up at Remus again.

"He's fine, he left 10 minutes ago, don't worry you have no idea how tough he is." Remus smiled at her and Hermione looked at him questionable. _How could he have been completely torn apart that night and already be up and about the next day? Or was that what they had been talking about before?_

"I know you must wonder how that seems possible, but he's really fine." Remus secured her, but suddenly his mood shifted into a gloomy one, "Dumbledore must have already told you not to let one word of this whole accident slip to anyone, but I must impress it on you as well. You can't even tell Harry or Ron about this. It's not that I don't trust them, but sometimes things don't seem very clear and mistakes are easily made. Don't ever tell this to anyone." Hermione looked confused at madam Pomfrey in search for a clearer explanation, but she only shrugged, indicating she didn't get it either.

Remus smiled as a goodbye and left the room, but his head peeked just back inside.

"About earlier, I'll tell you later on, I'm guessing Albus will call in a little meeting." And then he was gone.

"Alright miss Granger, I need to inspect you thoroughly, so if you would be so kind as to take off your clothes, just leave your underwear on." Poppy said smiling kindly, she led the young woman behind a curtain and waited until she was done.

**A/N**: Hi, whew this was a difficult chapter to write, especially the beginning. Again sorry for the delay but to be honest I had no idea how to progress… but no worries I have thought up a wonderful scene that'll probably come up in a chap or two. Or at least I think it's a nice way of moving on with the story, no fluff for the next chapters though, but I have some great thoughts swirling my head.

Anyway I hope you liked it and please review what you thought of it and how _you_ want the story to develop.

My comments on the reviews:

**Goldnote**: wow thanks, I feel very flattered, I've read a lot of SS/HG stories and I know what's out there, to be considered one of the strongest by you means the world to me, thanks !

**GryffJr**: haha I believe you're reading too much into it, I love it! no the potion wasn't used on Snape and besides Hermione threw away all the contaminated pieces, but I love the thought you put in it, and it would've made an awesome twist in the story, sadly it wasn't my idea but yours and I don't steal thoughts from others, love it though!

**Forest Jaguar**: haha no problem, I got the same feeling when I got you reply so I guess where even ;P. about Snape, yaay I like him mean, I don't want him falling out of character, it's the part of him we've secretly all fallen in love with in the first place. I'm not going to tell anything about the first kissing scene by the way, I've taken you idea in considering and something very lemonly came out, but I'm not gonna kiss and tell, so to speak of course.

**Jopot**: I think you're at the wrong place if you don't wanna read about Snape shagging Hermione cause I'll be the last person on the planet not to involve those two haha, but of course it may all turn out wrong between the two of them, you never know.

**katgirl13605**: thank you for your reply, I try my best to get them as 'right' as possibly can. To be honest I don't know whether my writing style or descriptions are quite as accurate since I've never read the Harry Potter books in English only in Dutch, my native language (I know, I'm a pathetic fan..) but I try my best. About Remus and Snape being careless, I seem to have a very simple mind but in fact I'm very complicated, you'll find out what's going on in the next chapter, I promise. :D

All other reviewers, I loved you're reviews so much as well: **Barb8**, **ShadowCup**, **notwritten**, **iceball19**, **Kiliho** I'll continue to love you till the end of times!! (god, I'm bootlicker haha)

Furthermore:

**Merry Christmas Everyone and a Happy New Year:D**


	4. 4 A sore spot

**A/N**: wheeew I worked the whole night through trying to get this chap done. When I finally get going I don't want to stop so it usually results in tiring nights like these where I get all my work done and no sleep… but oh well at least there's another chapter up. Well enjoy while it lasts, since I have to admit it's not a very long one, for that I'm sorry, but now I'm going to bed…. zZzZzZzZz

**A leap in the dark**

**Chapter four  
A sore spot**

Severus looked up, as Poppy was the last to enter Albus's study. Albus himself, Remus and Minerva were enjoying a cup of tea that Severus had declined.

"Ah Poppy, take a seat, will perhaps you accept a cup of this excellent tea?" he smiled warmly at the witch and she nodded grateful. He conjured a cup and an armchair and waved his wand so the teapot swirled through the air to pour some tea into Poppy's cup.

"Are you quite sure you don't want anything Severus? Can't I even persuade you to take a lemon drop?" he asked, sparkly eyes focussing on a darker and colder pair of orbs. The man in question just narrowed his eyes and leaned further into his chair. He knew it was ridiculous, but he felt highly threatened by the mere company of Lupin. He knew the man couldn't control his transformations except with the use of the Wolfsbane potion, but he couldn't shake the grudgingly feeling he had always felt towards the man.

The grudge had formed during their time at Hogwarts. Lupin formed along with Potter, Black and Pettigrew the infamous yet extremely popular Marauders. The boys had bullied him from the beginning he had set foot on Hogwarts ground. He had never completely figured out why, but he guessed they just needed an object of derision and slander. He was the perfect victim; he was neither handsome nor popular and he was already considered the odd man out because of his intellect and great knowledge of the Dark Arts.

His first year at school had been rather quiet considering the rest of his years. They only called him names when passing him and talked about him behind his back. Their second year had brought a change, Black and Potter started seeking him out, taunting him and calling him a coward when he just walked past. The bullying only became worse every time he responded to their ridicule.

During their fifth year the Marauders all learned how to become an animagi, of course he didn't know that at the time, but they began using absurd nicknames all over the school. Potter became Prongs, Black became Padfoot, Pettigrew became Wormtail and Lupin used Moony. He learned about Lupin's mysterious disappearances once a month and had heard of the supposed ghost that haunted the Shrieking Shack. He overheard conversations between the villagers of Hogsmeade speculating about the cries they heard coming from the Shrieking Shack every full moon, the exact same nights Lupin and his friends darted off over the schoolyard. When combined with his exhausted and bruised appearance the day after a full moon, it's hadn't been hard for Severus to put one and one together.

He knew about Lupin's condition, all he didn't knew was how they managed to get inside the Shrieking Shack from Hogwarts's grounds. One night he saw Lupin, guided by madam Pomfrey, make it to the Whomping Willow and Sirius told him how to calm the violent tree. He knew it was yet another prank of Black and he knew as well that going in there would be suicide. The truth was though, that he didn't give a damn about his own life anymore. He was a Slytherin and therefore always tried to save his own ass, but if he died by the hands of Lupin in his werewolf form, not only would Lupin be sent to Azkaban, but Sirius as well. James and Peter's lives would be emotionally destroyed by the loss of their two friends and all that in exchange for his own miserable life. He didn't knew for sure whether Black would confess or not though, but he also knew wizards who didn't want to move on with their deaths could come back as ghost. As a ghost he would be able to both tell everyone about his horrifying death and torment James and Peter.

It was a solid plan and nothing could've gone wrong, or so he thought. Apparently James had learnt of Sirius's supposed prank and came to rescue him. How he hated the boy went he pulled on his robe to get him to turn around. He hadn't gone back without a fight, but because the tunnel was so darn crammed he hadn't been able to hit Potter with the intended hex and Potter quickly followed suit, Stupefying him instead.

He woke that same night in the infirmary and later on had a long talk with Dumbledore. He knew the moment he set foot into the headmaster's office that whatever the elder wizard felt wise, would be the condition they'd all had to live with. Sadly, it was a condition in great favour of the Marauders. They got a minimum of punishment for their actions and Severus found himself agreeing never to speak of it to anyone. He couldn't use his knowledge of Lupin's disease to force the Marauders to stop bullying him either as Dumbledore had him take an Unbreakable Vow. One Dumbledore relieved him of when he left school though.

Till this day on he still believes his will to join the Death Eaters was formed because of the Marauders actions and lack of consequences those actions brought along. Of course, at that time he was young, naïve and his craving for power and acceptance couldn't have been greater. He loathed Sirius and James not only because they bullied him, but even more because they were still so popular and had such an influence. People looked up to them and cheered on them. They had great friends and could rely on each other. Thought as it turned out not so much on Peter as they might had thought.

But at that time they all didn't know that and Severus saw only the fun they had, even if it was with taunting weaker ones like he. He was so very jealous of what they had so easily attained and what he had always wanted but never had received. Suddenly there was the Dark Lord, offering his that chance to make people look up to him, even if it was through fear.

"Are you okay, Severus?" his stream of thoughts was interrupted by Albus who leaned over his desk as he looked worried at his potions master.

"I'm fine." He mumbled and suddenly noticed how deep his brow was settled. He must've looked furious.

"We were talking about how we were going to act from here on, given Remus immunity for the Wolfsbane." Albus continued, but Snape sat up a little shocked.

"What did you say?"

Albus smiled a sad smile, _Severus must be really tired if he let his mind slip while they were discussing such an important matter_, "the reason Remus came to you last night was because the potion isn't effective anymore. I haven't heard of any case as of yet were a werewolf turned immune, but I guess as it worked on everyone it was never considered one might become immune at the time the potion was created."

"When did this start Lupin?" Severus asked serious thinking of the thousands of variable ways the potion could've lost it's potency with the man.

"I guess 4 months ago was the first time I felt a little wilder."

"Four months ago! Why are you telling me this now!" Snape sat up straight, a low demanding voice rumbled from his throat.

"I didn't notice it back then, it's just that now that I look back at it, that's when I think it started." Remus said quietly. Severus had every right to be furious, because of him he now too had to suffer the life he wished on no one.

"Then when did you notice!"

"Last month." Remus admitted guiltily. He felt really bad about not warning anyone, then perhaps all of this wouldn't have happened.

Snape was giving him a dangerous look, but not saying anything. The little bit of trust he had gained from the potions master over the years had dissolved completely, he knew. Severus still held a enormous grudge towards him from when they were young and he had tried to be as nice to him as possible but the dark man just didn't want him near. He couldn't blame him, for all he and his friends had done, it was only a miracle Snape was willing to brew the Wolfsbane all those years. Even if it was by Dumbledore's orders.

Remus was shook from his thoughts as Snape suddenly stood, pacing the length of the room. He mumbled some things and Albus inquired about what he was thinking.

"I will have to experiment on how Lupin got immune, maybe then I can alter the potion so it's potent again." He said as he paced, but suddenly he stopped and looked at Albus.

"Won't this mean that I will be immune to the potion as well?" he said, dark hollow eyes meeting Albus' blue ones.

"We aren't completely certain," he looked shortly at Poppy, "but it is a very real possibility."

Snape turned and looked out the window he had been standing in front of. Despite popular believe he did felt emotions and at the moment it was hard to control them like he should. The exhaustion certainly had it's part in it.

"Can that be the reason as to why I'm already healed?" he asked himself more than anyone else in the room.

"It could be," Albus replied, "I'm not very familiar with the lycanthrope curse when it comes to that , I had hoped you could think up a good theory. I'm certain the two cases are connected someway but how Remus' immunity could've caused you to heal better and faster is a puzzle to me."

"If there's nothing more that I need to know I would like to start experimenting instead of wasting my precious time making small talk here." Severus said and stared towards the fireplace.

"I have never known you as man that would ever even consider making small talk, Severus." Albus said gently, "This is a very serious business indeed, so as far as I'm concerned this meeting is over." He looked over at his colleagues and they all nodded.

"Oh before I forget, I examined miss Granger and she is fine." Poppy said and made move to leave as well.

"Good" Severus sneered and left for his room by Floo.

* * *

The rest of the day went by rather normal for Hermione. All those awful feelings from that morning had disappeared and though she still felt something nagging it was surprisingly easy to take her attention from them as she concentrated on her schoolwork. After lessons she went to library making the homework they had gotten for the Christmas break. The common room would be far too crowded and excited, almost everyone would be packing and there wouldn't be a moment of quietness. Luckily she had packed everything yesterday. 

Around five o'clock – she didn't even know it was already that late – Ginny found her and dragged her up to the common room. They had their Christmas party that night with Professor Slughorn, after all.

She didn't really felt up to it, but after hearing Ginny going on and on about how she should come the elder witch had given in and that night they both went to out to find their dates. Naturally Ginny's date was Dean Thomas and like a true gentleman he was waiting smilingly at her.

Cormac was near him but was looking rather annoyed. When they joined the two young men Hermione found out why.

"What were you doing inside those dormitories, did you first had sow all your clothes before you could put them on?" he said disdained as they hurried towards the slughorn's chambers.

"I'm sorry, but we're only 10 minutes late."

"Yes, but harry has already left."

"So?" she questioned confused, why would Cormac care whether Harry was there or not.

"Well after golden-boy enters there only mind for him."

"That's not my, nor Harry's fault." she said outraged, this night was turning out to be a long one.

The rest of their walk was silent and when they entered Cormac immediately went to kiss up to professor Slughorn.

Hermione didn't care, she didn't want to see him anyway.

* * *

**A/N:** sorry it took so long to update again… I'm just a really slow person I guess. This story probably won't be done before book 7 comes out. Anyway hope you liked this chap, you'll hear more from me soon I hope. 

Let me know what you think ought to happen now, I'm very curious. I've got most of the upcoming chapters already scetced inside my head and one chap is even already done haha.

And happy **carnival**, if anyone's celebrating anyway. Greetings from **BOEMELDONCK**!! Whooooh (that's what my village is called during carnival)


	5. 5 And the party's on!

**A/N**: Enjoy while it lasts, since I have to admit it's not a very long one. Well it is rather lengthy but I used a lot of text from the actual book, I'm so sorry but I have to, otherwise my story might not make sense to you guys, considering I use a lot of tiny detail to go further into. I'm also sorry for the late update, but I'm rather busy lately (I know it's a lousy excuse, but first off no one reads this peace of text and it's the truth)

**A leap in the dark **

**Chapter five  
And the party's on!**

Severus reluctantly made his way up to Slughorn's party. He found it an absolute waste of his time, especially now that he had far more important things to do concerning the lycanthrope curse and all. Yet, Albus had insisted his presence, if only for about an hour, seeing as Slughorn had also included a number of men and women that held close ties in with Death Eaters. Albus thought that anything that had to do with Death Eaters was in someway a concern to both Severus and himself. Although Severus usually shared that thought, now was not the time. He had always hated these social gatherings and he wasn't very good at it either. Through his exhaustion he almost snickered to himself, _of course I'm not good at it, everyone who dares to come within a range of ten feet gets a snarly professor up their arse_.

He knocked at the door of his colleague and soon it swung open.

"Come in, come in Severus, don't be shy!" he was practically dragged in by an over-enthusiastic professor Slughorn.

Never losing his posture Severus quickly pushed him off of him.

"Be sure not to get too exited, I assure you I will be gone before an hour has passed." He glared down at the beaming man.

"So soon, but old pal, everyone wants you here."

"I highly doubt it." and with that Severus stalked off towards the refreshments table.

* * *

As Hermione was pouring herself a punch she noticed a dark figure making its way towards the other end of the table. She put down her glass as soon as she had filled it and carefully studied the ghastly man. He had also poured himself something to drink and was idly playing with a crisp from the table, turning it in his fingers. He looked extremely bored and absently sipped his cup. 

Hermione looked down to grab her own cup but the next moment she looked up the dark man had disappeared.

"Do tell me Miss Granger, what is it you find so interesting in me?" a smooth voice asked.

It seemed as if the man had suddenly reappeared again, only now he was standing a few feet in front of her.

"N-nothing sir." Hermione answered nervous as she looked up into his black eyes. She knew them to be dark brown, yet on this moment they had no colour in them whatsoever. _Maybe I had been mistaken about it the other day._

"Good. Let's keep it that way, shall we?" it was more a demand then a question and Hermione quickly shook her head in agreement.

"Also, considering your 'great intellect', I don't believe I have to remind you of our earlier made arrangements of keeping your mouth shut to everyone, do I?"

"No sir." She said weakly. Those eyes, those eyes always made her so insecure, made her feel like a small sobbing child. No matter how much effort she put in her essays or assignment, never had they given her a look of approval. Yet as he turned to walk away she saw his eyes change into exhaustion, weariness; if it was only for a few moments.

"Are you alright again, sir?" she quickly put her hands over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that, where had those words come from? Snape slowly turned around, a disdained look on his face.

"I assure you Miss Granger, though it is none of your business, that I'm perfectly fine. I recommend you to get a grip over your unwanted concern for me or you'll be spending the rest of this year in solitude down in the dungeons, cleaning my cauldrons." He hissed barely audible. With one last death glare he turned on his heel and vanished in the crowd.

Hermione stood a little shaken. She had no idea why she said what she did. She was still wondering how Snape could've healed that fast. She knew werewolves had a fast healing pace, but as far as her knowledge on the disease reached Snape wasn't officially a werewolf until his first transformation.

"Hermione?" someone called.

Hermione looked up to see Cormac McLaggen making his way towards her and she sighed heavily.

"Hi, what was Snape's deal?" he asked uninterested, "No matter, listen up, professor Slughorn wants to put up a meeting with Kranos Green. Isn't that great! He's such an amazing quidditch player! Of course in a few years I'll be way better than he'll ever be, but it's still a great chance to meet him. Through him, I can get into the quidditch world, you know, getting to know the important people. I'm sure I'll get in when I get of this crappy school, but the sooner they discover my amazing quidditch talents, the better!"

After the word 'Slughorn' Hermione stopped listening and wandered off through the crowd, too bad that McLaggen followed her, continuing his annoying quidditch story. She wondered how long he would go on about that stupid game. It seemed never, so she walked up an empty place near the wall opposing the entrance door and she leaned comfortably against it.

She let him babble on about quidditch and how great he was, but after ten minutes she really had enough.

"Could we please change the subject, I'm not all that big a fan of brooms, flying and balls that shatter your skull on impact." She sighed and Cormac looked at her incredulous. He mutter some disgracing talk about 'loosen up' and 'ought to stop being a nerd', which Hermione angrily ignored, and he shrugged.

"So what you want to talk about instead?"

"Well, I've alwa-"

"You know," he interrupted her insolently, "we have been standing underneath a mistletoe for some time." He said as he softly touched her cheek with his thump.

"Isn't it a popular Christmas cheer that two people who meet under a mistletoe are obliged to kiss?" he grinned and leaned towards her.

Hermione almost pushed him away, "Erm yeah sorry but I got to search for the toilet, those punch's…" And within a second she was gone. Cormac rose his eyebrows and shrugged. It couldn't be him he reasoned, for he was perfect, _she has probably never kissed before_, he laughed, _too intimidated by my experienced lips._

* * *

A good half hour later Severus had spoken to all men and women who needed a bit of his attention. If he had to be honest Albus had been rather misinformed, what rarely happened, about the people with Death Eater connections. Many may have been invited, but little of them had turned up, probably because of the high risk of going into enemy territory. 

Severus stood there, sipping his fourth drink that evening, minding his own business when suddenly he heard his name and an arm threw itself around his shoulders, pulling him to the left.

"Stop skulking and come and join us, Severus!" hiccuped Slughorn happily.

"I was just talking about Harry's exceptional potion-making! Some credit must go to you, of course, you taught him for five years!" Trapped, with Slughorns arm around his shoulders, Severus looked down his hooked nose at Harry, his black eyes narrowed.

"Funny, I never had the impression that I managed to teach Potter anything at all."

"Well, then, it's natural ability!" shouted Slughorn. "You should have seen what he gave me, first lesson, Draught of Living Death – never had a student produce finer on a first attempt, I don't think even you, Severus."

"Really?" said Severus quietly, his eyes still boring into the famous Boy-Who-Lived, who was surely feeling a certain disquiet. _If I have time, I will have to remember looking into this. Gone from an extreme dunderhead to a genius potions master over a few weeks of holiday. I don't buy it._

"Remind me what other subjects you're taking, Harry?" asked Slughorn, interrupting Severus's thoughts.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration , Herbology..." Potter summed up.

"All the subjects required, in short, for an Auror ," said Severus with the faintest sneer.

"Yeah, well, that's what I'd like to do," said Potter defiantly. _Cheeky bastard._

"And a great one you'll make too!" boomed Slughorn.

"I don't think you should be an Auror, Harry," said miss Lovegood unexpectedly. Everybody looked at her. "The Aurors are part of the Rotfang Conspiracy, I thought everyone knew that. They're working to bring down the Ministry of Magic from within using a combination of Dark Magic and gum disease."

Potter inhaled half his mead up his nose as he started to laugh. Severus looked disdainful at the blond girl and a suffocating Potter. He was certain the girl was both mentally deranged, as had highly insane parents who thought up and then brainwashed all those odd visions into her.

It'd been hell teaching her class, correction; teaching her. She obstinately disobeyed all advise in the books and made her own pulp, often resulting in an explosion. The rest of her classmates were rather quiet, always working diligently. Of course that may have been because his mood dropped a few hundred feet whenever he had to teach Miss Lovegood.

Potter on the other hand seemed very amused by her remark and Severus turned his head away from the gross coughing and snuffling. That's when he saw something that caught his eyes and a feeling of uneasy rose in him. Draco Malfoy was being dragged by the ear toward them by Argus Filch. The sight of Filch never meant anything good.

"Professor Slughorn," wheezed Filch, his jowls aquiver and the maniacal light of mischief-detection in his bulging eyes, "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?"

Draco pulled himself free of Filch's grip, looking furious. "All right, I wasn't invited!" he said angrily. "I was trying to gate crash, happy?"

"No, I'm not!" said Filch, a statement at complete odds with the glee on his face. "You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the headmaster say that night-time prowling's out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?" Filch edged his look toward Severus, but he only narrowed his eyes. He was trying hard not to let his doubts and fears show. _What was Draco thinking, exposing himself so openly!_

"That's all right, Argus, that's all right," said Slughorn, waving a hand. "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."

Filch's expression of outraged disappointment was perfectly predictable and Severus watched Draco who almost looked equally unhappy. From the corner of his eyes he saw Potter looking from Draco to him and back again. _Annoying Potter always sticking his noise where it doesn't belong, just like his stupid father. Doesn't he have to be with that bushy know-it-all friend of his anyway?_ As Filch shuffled away, muttering under his breath, Severus quickly smoothed his face into inscrutable again and saw Draco had composed his expression as well. He was thanking Slughorn for his generosity.

"It's nothing, nothing," said Slughorn, waving away Draco's thanks. "I did know your grandfather, after all..."

"He always spoke very highly of you, sir," said Draco quickly. "Said you were the best potion-maker he'd ever known. ..."

Severus watched Potter stare at the blonde boy. He followed Potter's fixation and noticed how much ill Draco looked. He had only seen the boy during class, since he completely ignored all calls to meet him in his office. It wasn't very often he saw his face during class either, Draco always sat bend over and worked on his potions until classes were over. He'd quickly hand in a sample, clean up and nearly ran out of the dungeons. This was the first time he had seen Draco close up for ages; dark shadows had formed under his eyes and there was a distinctly greyish tinge to his skin. The young boy was actually beginning to look quite like him. Which certainly wasn't good to be compared with.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," said Severus suddenly.

"Oh now, Severus," said Slughorn, hiccuping again, "it's Christmas, don't be too hard."

"I am his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be," said Severus curtly. "Follow me, Draco."

Severus led the way out Slughorn's office and into a classroom at the end of the corridor. As Draco entered Severus closed the door with one sweep of his wand.

"Well?" he started.

"What well?" Draco responded impudent.

"You know damn well what I have brought you here for. I want some answers, including the answer to what you were doing alone in that corridor at night?!" he said.

"Nothing that concerns you!"

"It does concern me! And that whole event surrounding Miss Bell then? We cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled –"

"I didn't have anything to do with it, all right?" Draco said outraged.

"I hope you are telling the truth, because it was both clumsy and foolish. Already you are

suspected of having a hand in it." Severus spat, Draco was certainly giving him a hard time keeping his anger under control.

"Who suspects me?" Draco said, yet Severus was done listening, if Draco wouldn't voluntarily give him the information he would get it himself. "For the last time, I didn't do it, okay?" Draco continued angrily. "That Bell girl must've had an enemy no one knows about – don't look at me like that! I know what you're doing, I'm not stupid, but it won't work – I can stop you!"

There was a pause in which two minds battled for the upper hand, then Severus said quietly, "Ah…Aunt Bellatrix has been teaching you Occlumency, I see. What thoughts are you trying to conceal from your master, Draco?"

"I'm not trying to conceal anything from Him, I just don't want _you_ butting in!"

"So that is why you have been avoiding me this term? You have feared my interference? You realize that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco–"

"So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore!" jeered Draco.

There was another pause. "You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things."

"You'd better stop telling me to come to your office then!"

"Listen to me," said Severus, his voice so dangerously low. "I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco–"

"Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!"

"What is your plan?"

"It's none of your business!"

"If you tell me what you are trying to do, I can assist you..."

"I have all the assistance I need, thanks, I'm not alone!"

"You were certainly alone tonight, which was foolish in the extreme, wandering the corridors without lookouts or backup, these are elementary mistakes–"

"I would've had Crabbe and Goyle with me if you hadn't put them in detention!"

"Keep your voice down!" spat Severus, for Draco's voice had risen excitedly. "If your friends Crabbe and Goyle intend to pass their Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL this time around, they will need to work a little harder than they are doing at pres–"

"What does it matter?" said Draco. "Defense Against the Dark Arts – its all just a joke, isn't it, an act? Like any of us need protecting against the Dark Arts–"

"It is an act that is crucial to success, Draco!" said Severus. "Where do you think I would have been all these years, if I had not known how to act? Now listen to me! You are being incautious, wandering around at night, getting yourself caught, and if you are placing your reliance in assistants like Crabbe and Goyle–"

"They're not the only ones, I've got other people on my side, better people!"

"Then why not confide in me, and I can–"

"I know what you're up to! You want to steal my glory!"

There was another pause, then Severus said coldly, "You are speaking like a child. I quite understand that your fathers capture and imprisonment has upset you, but–" Draco violently pushed his way past Severus, flung the classroom door open and strode off through the corridor.

Severus heard the footsteps fade as he sighed silently to himself. He rubbed his hand over his face and made sure no one could read in it what had just happened.

Severus slowly walked from the classroom, closed the door behind him and returned to the party.

* * *

Hermione was talking to professor Slughorn. After she was done she could go to bed and be rid of Cormac's stalking. She'd been avoiding him for nearly twenty minutes. 

"So tell me Miss Granger, with all your knowledge and a gift for studying, what will you do when you are done with school. I know a certain friend of mine who works in a potion laboratory who would surely appreciate such a fine brain as yours, maybe you could start off as his assistant, get to know the business a little better." Slughorn suggested, still hiccupping. He'd love to have yet another person in debt with him for opening his amazing net of connections to them.

"No offence sir, but I don't know whether I want to work with potions after school, I mean sure they're really interesting and I love working with them, but I just don't know whether I'd be able to create a potion myself. Following a recipe isn't all that hard, but thinking up a new one, that's just seems really difficult."

"Sure that's difficult, but here I was thinking you'd like such a challenge."

"I don't know, I have many more interests besides potions." She said doubtfully.

"Yes, but of course child, why I ought to introduce you to Harold Fitzgerald, when he was a student he was always very good at everything, so he didn't knew what he wanted to do either, until I helped him. I set up several meeting with a range of different wizards and witches and after talking to them and discussing his options with me, he had found a true goal in life. He now owns many of the big companies in America trading with China in wood for wands. He makes millions of galleons a day and lives happily with his wife and children in a beautiful villa down in the Pacific's. All thanks to me" said Slughorn proudly, picturing Hermione to do the same, extending his connections even further.

"I don't–" Hermione began, but stopped as Snape emerged from the crowd and stood next to Slughorn.

"Ah Severus how fun of you to join us!" Slughorn called and a grin from ear to ear appeared.

"Trust me when I say that I'm not inclined to be _fun_." He spoke the last word with all the mockery his voice could muster.

"And Mr Malfoy, where is he?"

"I've sent Malfoy to the Slytherin common room, his behaviour the past few months has been intolerable in the least. It is time he learned there are rules that apply even to him."

"You are too hard on the boy, Severus. You haven't given him detention, have you?" Severus shook his head and turned.

"Wait old friend, you're not going back so early, the party's only just beginning to warm up."

Over his shoulder Snape excused himself from the party, "I have much homework to grade before tomorrow." and walked off.

"Alright good luck with that, great to have had you here!" Slughorn called happily after him.

Severus walked down the dark and cold collidor leading towards the dungeons. When he breathed he could see his breath float by him, it calmed him reasonably. He stopped by a window and he leaned with his hands and forehead against the icy glass. It had frost on it.

"That stupid brat!" he cursed in a whisper.

Severus sighed and a big condensation spot formed on the glass. "No point in brooding, better continue on altering that Wolfsbane." Whispered Severus to himself and carried on his way back to his quarters.

* * *

**A/N**: last time I update I was so excided to have a chap done that I completely forgot to comment on the reviews. Again sorry but if you reviewed chap 3 or 4 here's my reaction: 

For chapter 3:

**GryffJr**: haha I know, but I already have an idea of bonding them, no worries ;P

**ShadowCub**: I don't know about the Victorian society thing, I'm just a huge Alan Rickman/Snape fan and Hermione's alright too, I think they're cute together. Besides don't they say men get more handsome as they age? Alan certainly does.

Also thanks to **Barb8**, **iceball19**, **Forest Jaguar**, **notwritten**, **Half-elf** and **kiliho** for reviewing chapter 3.

Now for chapter 4:

**ShadowCub**: I don't know whether Lupin would still be in character if I were to roughen him up. he always comes off to me as just a twit who used to follow his stupid friends, but never actively did anything since he felt a little sorry for others.

**AtrumxDea**: well it's great to have a new Reader&Reviewer. Hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story, and thanks for the congrats.

**katgirl13605**: I'm not the only one who thinks this way about Severus great idea to follow Lupin down into the tunnel connecting Hogwarts with the Shrieking Shack. There are many who support this theory take a look around the Internet. Also thanks for reading so deep into my story and reading back to see whether things are right, you give very good critics and it has helped me a lot.

And last but not least thanks to** goldnote**, **Lilith Kayden**, **coliemcnoly**, **WannaBArtist** and **kiliho** for reviewing chapter 4.

I hope I get as many reviews as I got with the other chapters, yaaay. Remember constructive criticism is already appreciated.


	6. 6 Over the holidays

**A/N**: wooooot another chapter!! Enjoy!

**A leap in the dark**

**Chapter six**

**Over the holidays**

Severus worked all through the night. First he had to find out what component Lupin had formed immunity from. At least it was holiday now so he could work quietly without having to teach classes or having to grade too much.

He had madam Pomfrey take some blood samples from Lupin. In order to determine which component it was he had to alter or replace he first had make several wolfsbane potions. The annoying part of it all was that wolfsbane stayed useable for maybe only four days, if brewed nearly perfect. The brewing of wolfsbane is a long and tiresome process. It never bothered Severus that he used to make it for Lupin twice a week once a month. He even enjoyed it, for the potions he normally had to brew didn't bring the challenge and satisfaction that the wolfsbane brought. He liked putting his mind and concentration into such potions. It was why he chose to continue studying the craft.

Only now he didn't have the time or the energy to go around making the potion every four days. He made a mental note to discuss it with Albus next time they met.

Early in the morning Severus escaped his personal lab for a few hours to get something to eat from the kitchen and have a little bit of sleep. He had produced two small cauldrons of wolfsbane and was both annoyed as relieved. He was annoyed it took so much time making the damn potion, but also relieved that it still had taken less time then he had expected.

Many days continued much the same way with Severus eating less and less; sleeping less and less; and unfortunately progressing less and less.

It seemed the more detailed his theories became about the cause the less his observations met with his expectations. With the hands in his hair he sat down at his desk in the living room. He had the theory on the wolfsbane potion in front of him. Next to it was laying a list of ingredients that the potion included. He had scribbled the effects next to them.

Severus was staring at it for almost half an hour, scribbling down new theories and possibilities in alteration when suddenly his hearth lit up in green flames and an old man in purple robes strolled out.

"Hello old friend." He said friendly, "Busy studying, I guess? Can't say I'm surprised." He smiled knowingly and looked Severus square in the eye, his half-moon spectacles sitting dangerously close to the edge of his nose.

"What are you doing here, Albus?" he had no time for small talk, not that he felt inclined to it any other day.

"Have you forgotten what day it is, dear boy? Why it's Christmas, a day that must be celebrated within the close range of beloved." Albus smiled broadly and handled Severus, who had moved from his desk to the middle of the room, a pretty wrapped gift. The paper was a dark blue and had sparkling stars all over it. on top was a note attached, but Severus put the gift down on the table near him.

"Really Albus, I need continue my work. I haven't got any time to spare." Said Severus harsh.

"I know you don't have that luxury at the moment, but let me be honest with you, you look like hell. I've seen you exhausted before but this beats everything." Severus just waved his worries away.

"It's nothing, I've felt far worse before and lived to tell the tale, a little bit less sleep and a firmer diet has never hurt anyone."

"Maybe not, but what you're doing to yourself goes far beyond what is healthy." Albus blue eyes bore into Severus' own dark ones and he sat down rubbing his face.

"Let's just enjoy a small Christmas meal, the elves have truly outdone themselves this year." A;bus said as he sat down across the exhausted man and waved his wand.

"You say that every year, old man." Food instantly appeared at the whip of the wand and Albus handled him his plate, which he took with gratitude – without showing it of course.

"I know we haven't talked for a while, since I had business elsewhere that I had to attend, but how's your work progressing?" the elder wizard asked while filled his plate with a delicious variety of meat and vegetables.

"Not so well; even horrible if I have to be honest." Said Severus as he cut a piece from his turkey.

"How so?" Albus inquired. Severus told him all about the perishable wolfsbane potion. Making new potions every four days was just unthinkable, especially with classes and much more grading on their way. He also told Albus about the troubles he had run into when he had been trying to determine which component Lupin had become immune from.

An hour later they were all done eating and Albus finally waved the mess of leftover away as a sign that he would be leaving soon. They had talked a long while about the troubles with the wolfsbane and Albus would try to find some other way of getting the wolfsbane potions. Severus had refused to get it somewhere illegal, not only would it cost a fortune, but also it would most likely not be made as perfectly like he did. Albus suggested getting someone who could take care of his grading and making the other potions the school was in need of. He wasn't very keen on the idea of someone else, someone probably far less strict – some would prefer harsh – like he is, grading his students' papers. If he suddenly started handing out A's, people would start wondering whether sending him to St Mungo's wouldn't be an option to consider seriously.

Yet, at this moment his life was actually depending on a breakthrough with the wolfsbane and he didn't saw that happening any time soon, so he could really use the time that he would save with leaving his grading to be done by someone else.

Albus left and Severus went to shower, something he hadn't bothered with for some time now either. He turned the hot water on the bathroom filled with steam and he undressed quickly. Careful not to look into the mirror, which hadn't been completely covered with condense yet. He needn't be reminded how poorly his body looked, he felt the aches all too good.

* * *

Hermione had spent her holiday at her parents home. After all the arguments she and Ron were having, both had absolutely no desire to be each other's company more than was necessary. Her vacation had been great even without the company of Harry, who went to the Burrow with Ron. 

Her parents had taken her along to go buy a Christmas tree. It had been like when she was young again. they away used to go buy a tree just before Chrismas, that always meant there where no nice trees left, only the small ones with dead branches and which had lost loads of needles. They would buy three little ones and because of their conditions they always got big discounts. At home she and her dad would pick the prettiest one and cut the other two up. with ropes they would tie the nicest branches from the other two to the uncut one and that's how that created their own Christmas tree.

Hermione almost grabbed her wand to tie the branches to the little tree, but quickly joined her dad and used her bare hands. It probably would've been easier using her wand; she could've even turned the poor little tree into a large amazing decorated pine tree, but it would take all the fun out. She didn't want that perfect tree; she wanted to sit in the cold with her dad, tying branches to a half-dead tree.

Her mum had made a truly divine Christmas dinner and talked late into the night.

The next day she unpacked her gifts. As usual Mrs Weasley had sent her a yellow sweater, this year wearing a great sparkly wand on the front. It also included a letter telling Hermione she was missed at the burrow, ending with Mrs Weasley sending her a big hug and many kisses from all.

Harry had also sent his best regards, a merry Christmas and happy new year. His gift included two books he knew she would like. One was a novel she'd been passively searching for for some time, the other was a book on additional charms that, as she glanced through got very excited about.

She went through her other gifts and though she hadn't really expected it, Ron hadn't sent one. She hadn't sent him a gift either, but at least bothered to send him a cart.

At breakfast her parents gave her the most beautiful necklace. It was a simple thin silver chain, but it was the pendant that was so special: a small cross with on little letters gracing the backside saying, 'our ever so bright witch'. In all the time Hermione had gone to Hogwarts her parents had been nothing but supportive. Only they still held on to the illusion that when she was done with school, she would return to the muggle world and begin her career there. They had never called her a witch before, not even jokingly. With this pendant that hope of her returning had been given up. They finally understood how well she fitted in the wizarding world and how badly she wanted to continue living there.

Mr Granger shoved another gift towards her, "Dad that's too much, really. I'm already spoiled for life by now."

"Don't worry, it's not exactly a gift for you, but since _he_ can't open it." Mr Granger looked at the happily spinning kneazle lying lazily on her lap.

Hermione smiled and unpacked the gift. It held a pretty black collar with a silver bell, perfect for the red fuzziness on her lap.

"Here you go Crookshanks, aren't you beautiful now?" she put on the collar and Crookshanks meowed indignantly. He jumped off her lap, walked around the kitchen to see whether someone would get the ridiculous thing off and walked out towards the living room when everyone just looked at him and laughed.

"Haha, just my luck, of all the animals in the shop I got to pick the one with an attitude." Hermione laughed heartily and her parents joined in.

Hermione gave the gifts she had bought for her parents and they finished breakfast. The rest of the week went by peacefully. Hermione spent a lot of time on her homework and even more on reading ahead in her schoolbooks. She had also indulged in both of Harry's books and found them far too interesting to put away. Her parents joked about it, but made no attempt at making her stop. They knew how much she loved reading and they were glad to see their daughter so happy and relaxed.

At the end of the week, a few days after New Year's Day, Hermione packed up all the belongings she wanted to take back to Hogwarts. Early in the morning, after a long goodbye to her mother and father, Hermione grabbed some Floo powder and disappeared in the green flames that roared from the hearth.

In cloud of ashes she walked from the hearth in what appeared to be professor McGonagall's office and with a sweep of her wand everything was clean again.

* * *

By now the holidays were over and soon Severus had to go back to teaching those annoying dunderhead's again. Now it seemed like a bigger waste of time then ever. 

Progress hadn't still presented itself and after a week of almost non-stop thinking, he was beginning to get a little desperate.

The only option he was beginning to see were muggle ways, not that there was anything wrong with it, but it would only slow his progress further. _How can it be slowed down when there isn't any progress in the first place?_ There was just one little problem; there was no electricity possible within Hogwarts. He couldn't make microscopes run on magic either for it could alter the outcome of the effects of the wolfsbane. Altering the potion itself was already dangerous enough, if the potion wouldn't be precise enough the test subject could die. Another thing that was on his mind was that he had only three weeks before he would become a werewolf himself. He was hoping fiercely that the Dark Lord hadn't planned anything that would include him on that evening. Normally his presence was only required when there was a prisoner who needed to be questioned, or sometime just a meeting of how things were going. The Dark Lord had never included him into full moon rituals were werewolves got to hunt innocent muggles. Nowadays he barely had to dirty his hands for his Master. That used to be very different when he was younger. In order to prove his loyalty to Voldemort he had to kill many and never once was proud of it. He saw it more of a 'downside to the job', something that had to be done, but it wasn't something he had ever enjoyed. Slowly he got riddled with guilt over the ones that died at his hands and that's when he turned to Albus for forgiveness.

Severus tiredly cleaned up his lab and desk. He showered, put on some clean clothes and made his way to the great hall were dinner would be served soon. Albus had told the other professors he had gone on a research trip trough Belgium, seeing as Severus hadn't made an appearance at the dining table once that whole week. Who of the staff actually believed the silly story was a completely different thing. The point was, for all they knew he had been gone and in truth no one had missed his presence, he knew.

The dinner had been as horrible as ever, maybe even more. He heard his colleagues whisper behind his back about his ghastly appearance. Some children had pointed and talked whenever they thought he wasn't looking. He looked like hell and he knew it, but there was no way he could disguise it, without turning to make-up. That was one of the things he wasn't prepared to undergo even for the sake of his own life.

* * *

Hermione quietly made her way to dinner that evening. Harry, Ron and Ginny hadn't returned yet to school so she sat near Dean, Seamus and Neville. Professor Dumbledore wished them a fine meal and food appeared out of thin air like it always did. It still amazed her. She was having a comfortable conversation with Neville about Herbology and what he wanted to do after school when the chubby boy noticed Snape entering. 

"Hermione, Snape just entered, look at him! It looks like he hasn't slept the whole week we were gone." Neville hissed. The poor kid was still terrified out of his wits by the dark clad man. Hermione looked at the man in question and noticed the dark blue-ish rings deep under his eyes. His skin was as white as a ghost and wrapped tight around the bones in his face. He looked starved, half-dead almost.

It shocked her, knowing what had happened to him and worried a little what he had did over the holidays. It was sure he hadn't gone sunbathing in Spain.

Over the whole dinner Hermione had watched him several times and was alarmed at the small amount of food he ate before he returned to whatever hellhole he had crawled out from.

Later that evening Harry told her of the conversation between Snape and Malfoy he had overheard at Slughorn's party. She didn't tell him about Snape's horrific appearance at dinner, she had no idea why not, it just seemed wrong knowing what she knew.

* * *

The first day after a holiday had never before been pleasant, recalled Severus, but this was definitely one of the worst ever. He had been smart enough to go to bed early yesterday and felt slightly better than he had been. Still he ignored his image in the mirror as much as possible. Without a glance he showered, combed his hair and got dressed, only while shaving he had look into the mirror. After breakfast he took a few energy pills he had taken from the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey disagreed completely, but there was little she could do to stop him. 

The kids had been hell, after a week of vacation everyone had tales to tell about what they'd done and where they'd gone. Even the classes that were usually rather quiet had been restless. It had been a day of explosions, of both the cauldrons as his patience.

Eventually the last of his classes ended and he was looking at a huge pile of homework to be graded. Better start now, I may get a quarter done before dinner. And so Severus sat down and graded, not so very merciful, until had to go.

Dinner was as boring as ever and he put his body on automatic thinking about homework, the Wolfsbane potion and a few other things that needed his attention. For example next week there would be another quidditch match, Slytherin versus Ravenclaw, which he undoubtedly had to be present for.

He needed to think of a good excuse out of it. He was busy enough as it was. Though it might be good to have his mind set on other things for a few hours. He would hate to miss how Slytherin would win this match. He always enjoyed watching quidditch matches. He wasn't very good at it though; flying a broom he was good at, but hitting those annoying balls while flying was something completely different.

As dinner ended and students slowly stared going back to their common rooms Severus also stood and headed for his quarters. He decided to do one last experiment on the wolfsbane for today and go to bed.

The experiment was another failure and a big one at that. For the first time experimenting with the potion it had exploded and he his lab was covered in a nasty smelling green ooze of the potion. Luckily he had foreseen the explosion just in time to bolt behind some of the workbenches and remained clean.

It took him a good half hour to clean his lab, even with the help of his wand. He sat down tiredly in one of the armchairs in his living room when suddenly green flames burst from his hearth and Albus stepped out.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you this late, old friend." He said and Severus sighed deep. He had already given up the idea of getting in early when his cauldron exploded, but with Albus over there was no possibility of sleep whatsoever.

"Whatever you have to say, can't it wait till tomorrow?" tried Severus, although he knew in vain.

"It can, but I prefer to discuss it now." said Albus seriously. Severus sighed again rubbed his face and pointed the old wizard to another armchair.

"So what are you here for?"

"I had an appointment with Harry this evening – oh don't look like that Severus – and he brought it to my notice that he had overheard a certain conversation you had had with young mr Malfoy just before the holidays."

"Albus–"

"First off I want to warn you about people overhearing these sorts of conversations," Albus' blue eyes looked disappointed into Severus' dark ones, "secondly I would like to know when you have them and what is spoken of."

"That Potter ought to keep his prying eyes and ears elsewhere, he's like his stupid father."

"Harry might be a little too obsessive to know what both Malfoy and you are doing, but that doesn't change the fact that you did not report to me that you had spoken to the boy."

"I know, I know, I forgot. The cursed boy doesn't want to share what he's planning with me. You do believe that don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Harry would've said so had he heard what Malfoy was planning."

"There you go again with Golden-boy! He's really nothing special."

"He is, you know that Severus, you heard the prophecy as well as I did."

Severus looked tired and defeated, a way he didn't look often and even then he put up an appearance for others. Albus was the only man who truly saw the drained man that was sitting in front of him now.

"What do you want more from me?" said Severus eventually, after a long pause.

"I want to trust you without having to seek the support of your Vow. That's what I want."

"You know you can, I just forgot, alright." said Severus agitated and Albus sighed and stood.

"You'd do well not to go to bed too late my dear friend." He walked over to the hearth, grabbed some floo powder from a small box sitting on to of it and disappeared within the green flames.

Severus rubbed his face once more, stood as well and finally went to bed.

* * *

**A/N**: hello there! Got another one done, this one went fast yaay 

Well, not much to say, except please keep reading and don't be shy to let some of your desires about this story be known.

I really want to write this story not just for me but for everyone who's crazy about snape/hermione pairings so let me know what you'd like to see.

Now on to the reviews for chapter 5:

**katgirl13605**: yeah I really don't like Slughorn so I just tried to make him as creepy and bleh-ish as possible. I know bleh-ish isn't a word but he just makes me 'bleh'. Also, I'm keeping score about the amount of text I copy; when I read other fanfics I don't like reading stuff over again, so reading HP 6 over again in a fanfic doesn't sound so appealing to me either. I'm trying to keep the amount I copy as low as possible. Don't worry

**goldnote**: I had kind of a writers block, so no, I didn't enjoy it as much as usual, but no matter I loved to write this one, and I'm sure I'll love chapter 7 too wink.

**lilnicky21**: haha alright not many read the first bit of text ;P and yes we will see a little more 'communication' between our two lovely characters.

**Half-elf**: thanks, but the stupid brat was actually referring to Draco being an ass towards Snape. But no matter, great you think thing through anyway!

Also thanks to **notwritten** for his/hers unmistakable simple yet lovely comments on both chap four and five, I love your consistency.


	7. 7 Brooms and bruises

Thanks to my new Beta-reader** PuddyTatt**

**A/N**: due to some technical problems this chapter was delayed. Sounds serious right? Well it was actually. The memory stick on which I kept all my chapters died… there's no other word for it.

Flashback… I had almost finished this chap when a few days later the bloody computer didn't recognise my stick anymore. It didn't work on any computer. So I had to write the whole chap ove again – which was like realllllyy annoying. Also I loved that memory stick. It's a really pretty one; it's a metal rectangle, with the metal being polish in a circle…and… and… erm well you probably don't really care what the thing looked like so just read on.

R&R

**A leap in the dark**

**Chapter seven**

**Brooms and bruises**

After another week of stressing, Severus's last class ran out of his classroom. It was the end of the second week after the holidays and the kids had finally turned to their usual selves again. With his constant bad temper Severus had insured all classes were as quiet as he demanded them to be. This meant even the mice made more noise than the dozens of children that walked those dungeons day in, day out.

Severus had worked for nights on end, but there had been absolutely no progress with the wolfsbane whatsoever. Nor did a breakthrough seem to present itself any time soon. His time till his first transformation was running out, only a week to go. _No time left to waste you should think. _He sighed, defeated, as he made sure he had everything he would need this evening lying in front of him on his bed.

Tonight Slytherin would be playing a quidditch match versus Ravenclaw and not only did he have to be present because it was his own house that was playing, but also because he had to referee it. Madam Hooch got smacked off her broom last week when she flew over the lake. Apparently the giant squid that lives there was near the surface at that moment and wasn't that keen with the woman flying over his habitat. He knocked her off her broom and she broke several bones.

Because bone-healing potions can only heal one bone at a time and it takes about 12 hours till the next potion may be taken, it's not at all surprising that Hooch still hasn't completely recovered from the whole incident.

"You must understand the conditions Severus, if the game gets cancelled, people will start wondering why you didn't referee. Most know you are our reserve referee and they would think you mad to turn down a chance to be the biased fool that they think you are."

_Well, there's no arguing with that_, he thought sarcastically as he left his bedroom. He sat down behind his desk and decided to grade until dinner.

* * *

Hermione was again far ahead on all her homework and Harry managed to drag her down to the quidditch pitch, where in half an hour the match Ravenclaw against Slytherin would begin. 

She had mainly agreed to come along because 'Won-Won' was trying to lick Lavender's face off. Besides it was very nice to talk to Harry again. They hadn't spoken much these couple of weeks seeing as Ron was always around. He and Lavender would come to see the match as well, but only arrived at the very last minute and had horrible places.

It was 20 minutes into the game and Slytherin was ahead by sixty to twenty, mainly because Snape was the one refereeing the match. Slytherin was playing extremely dirty because of that. He never seemed to look when the Slytherin did something foul but he always managed to notice when a Ravenclaw player made a mistake.

He smoothly floated through the air glowering as Ravenclaw scored a point he _had_ to acknowledge since they did absolutely nothing wrong. The whole crowd – except the Slytherins of course – went wild and cheered even harder went Cho Chang sped up, obviously having sighted the Snitch. Harry next to her kept awfully quiet.

Cho first flew over the tribune of Ravenclaw, followed by that of Hufflepuff and as she flew over the Gryffindor tribune, Crabbe, who was one of the Slytherin beaters, tried to finish her chase off by hitting a Bludger towards her. It never hit Cho though but instead smacked Hermione at the back of her head and sent her tumbling down the high tribune.

* * *

Snape saw everything happen and sped towards his falling student. He made a spectacular dive to get hold of her, but he never made it in time to catch her and he landed only shortly after her body hit the ground with a loud thud. 

The whole crowd had stood and watched shocked as Snape hurried towards the girl. He crouched and checked her pulse; despite himself he was very glad her pulse was okay. It was pumping rapidly but she was alive.

He checked her arms and legs for factures and blinked twice when he felt her broken bones moving. The bones were healing and soon, even before the rest of the staff had arrived, she had no factures left, even the cut on her forehead where she had hit the ground healed before his very eyes.

"Miss Granger?" he asked curt, but there came no response.

"Professor! Professor, is she alright?" he heard McGonagall call as she hurried towards the pair.

"She's fine, just unconscious." He grumbled and got up as Harry, Ron and Lavender and many more worried Gryffindors ran towards them.

"How can she be fine, she fell like a thousand feet down?!" Ron scolded his teacher.

"Ten point from Gryffindor for cheekiness, don't talk to me that way again, Mr. Weasley. When I say she's fine, she _is_ fine." He growled at the red haired boy and turned as the rest of the staff gathered around the girl. Harry pulled Ron down to Hermione before he could follow Snape.

Hagrid gently picked her up and followed by Harry, Ron and a few teachers they hurried to get to the infirmary. The Professors who stayed behind tried to calm the furious group of Gryffindors who wanted to get back at their Slytherin schoolmates for hurting one of them. The Slytherins on the other side of the field taunted them to try. When Crabbe landed a few angry Gryffindors stormed at him.

"Enough!" Severus called but no one really listened.

With a wave of his wand all children fighting flew a few feet backwards in a binding flash.

"Enough I said!" Severus called finally having everyone's attention, "I'm calling a time-out!"

"Everyone must head for their common rooms now." professor McGonagall backed him up, "If I see anyone fighting I will personally see to it that they won't enjoy any more quidditch games for the rest of their time here at Hogwarts."

* * *

Hagrid laid the fragile girl on a nearby bed and stepped back for the medi-witch to have some space. Harry hurriedly explained what happened and madam Pomfrey ordered everyone out of the room. 

With one last glance Harry and Ron left the room to wait outside. After half an hour waiting – in which Snape had dared to show up as well – madam Pomfrey came out obviously a little distressed.

"How is she?" Harry prompted.

"She's alright; she hasn't even got any bruises, the lucky girl." Pomfrey smiled at the two boys.

"May we see her?" Ron asked.

"She's sleeping now, better not to disturb her. I'm keeping her here for one night, just in case," Ron nodded and stood. "Can we come and see her tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not, though you must go back to your common rooms now," she said as she turned her attention towards professor Slughorn, who had waited to hear what news there was on one of his most promising students. "Could you please take them back, professor?"

As the boys left with their potions teacher, Pomfrey looked at Severus and Minerva who had stayed behind. She held the door open and both professors entered the hospital wing.

"I suspect you've noticed something strange about her accident as well, Poppy" said Snape as he walked up to the hospital bed of the girl in question.

"There's nothing wrong with her." Madam Pomfrey stated, "Nothing is wrong, yet there ought to be." Minerva looked a little confused as she didn't really knew what was going on.

"I wasn't in time to catch her, but I was the first to determine her injuries. Her pulse was racing, but she was alive. Furthermore, she had obviously broken her arm and probably more bones as well, but when I felt her arm the bones began to move."

"What do you mean they began to move?" McGonagall interrupted.

"They healed themselves Minerva." He looked at the girl pointedly.

"You don't mean…"

"I do mean precisely that." He said seriously and looked at the innocent girl on the bed near him. The stream of blood from where the cut used to be had dried and he felt some sympathy for the young beauty. He had to admit she'd grown out to be a pretty little thing after all those years he had so pointedly ignored her. The demanding hand had stopped its frequent waving over the years and the essays ceased in its extra information on things that had but the smallest thing to do with the actual subject.

All the intelligence in the world didn't mean a thing to a wizard or a company once they knew she was a werewolf.

He suddenly noticed he was staring at her and quickly turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"Albus will want to speak with her when he gets back, as do I. Tell him I'm in my lab." He said curtly and strode out of the infirmary his thick winter cloak and black scarf billowing behind him in a characteristically way.

**A/N:** this was an awfully short chap wasn't it? Sorry about that, but – in case you haven't read what I've wrote above – it isn't my fault this chap is so late and short. My memory stick broke down and the whole chap got deleted (damn me for making no back-ups), I promises the next chap will be in shortly and be a lot longer.

Also I'd like to thank **PuddyTatt** for offering help… you're a dear for Beat-reading my story! (and God knows I really needed a beta)

I hope you stay with the story till the end :D

Reviews:

**Goldnote**: thank for the review, I know I have to watch my grammar, but with PuddyTatt that problem ought to be solved :)

**mslupin21**: thanks, these kinds of reviews really boots up my ego haha lol but don't worry I'm not one to get too conceited.

I'd also like to thank **kiliho**, **Lilith Kayden** and **Puddytatt** (again) for their wonderful reviews.

Have any constructive criticism or you just wanna express a desire for more (or in some cases less) H and S send me a review, it's the button just on the left side below this sentence :P


	8. 8 Not another one

Beta-reader:** PuddyTatt**

**A/N**: R&R… rather speechless at the moment, finally a minute of peace, eh.

**Important ****Announcement!!**This chapter has not been Beta-read as of yet, for I couldn't reach him. As I am soon off on holidays, I thought it best to put the chapter online and I will replace it with the Beta-read as soon as I come back. So excuse my spellings and grammar faults for now.

**A leap in the dark**

Chapter eight  
Not another one

Vaguely she heard voices talk in the distance. Two low voices that must've been male and two that where female. When she focused on them and woke up a little more she noticed the people talking weren't far away from her. With her eyes still closed she frowned, _Boys aren't allowed in the girl's dormitories_. She rolled onto her left side and heard the voices stop talking. At last she stretched and opened her eyes.

It was still dark in the room and with her fuzzy sight she couldn't quite make out where she was, for it certainly didn't look like her own room. She rubbed her eyes and heard footsteps.

When she opened her eyes again madam Pomfrey, professor McGonagall and the headmaster were surrounding her. A few feet further stood Snape, looking at her through narrow eyes.

Only now did she recognise the room as the hospital wing and a confused look crossed her face.

"How are you feeling?" madam Pomfrey asked checking her arms and feeling her forehead.

"I'm fine, but what am I doing here?"

"You can't remember?" Dumbledore asked surprised.

"Well I remember I was at the quidditch match with Harry and Slytherin was winning and…" she got quiet all of a sudden.

"… And you got hit in the head by a bludger and fell down." McGonagall finished for her and Hermione nodded slowly.

"How long have I been out?" she asked. It must've been a long time for as far as she knew all her injuries had healed.

"You were only out for about fifteen minutes actually, but you fell asleep almost instantly again. The accident happened just yesterday if that's what worried you." Madam Pomfrey secured her.

"But then how… did someone catch me or anything?"

"Well no, but this part is a bit more difficult to explain." McGonagall said and looked at madam Pomfrey, "Poppy if you would be so kind to do the test."

The woman nodded and walked across the ward heading for the cabinet. She got some equipment out and some sort of potion. She walked back to the bed and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"This is going to hurt a little bit, when I have the blood you can press this bit of cotton on the wound."

With a tiny knife Pomfrey cut Hermione's thumb and pressed out a droplet of blood. She knew it would be useless for the girl to put cotton on the wound for it would probably heal within the next ten seconds, but they could explain things better with a calm Hermione than an already panicking one.

So, as ordered, Hermione pressed the cotton against her thumb and looked curious at what Pomfrey was doing.

The medi-witch mixed the droplet of blood with a droplet of the purple potion. She stirred the mix quickly with a sort metal needle. The fluids mixed badly and in the purple potion now floated little bits of blood.

"It's not binding, she's infected Albus." Madam Pomfrey concluded.

Hermione looked around, confused. Everyone just looked at her with sad faces, except for Snape of course. His face wasn't showing any kind of emotion. Sometimes she wondered whether he had any at all.

"Can someone please tell what's going on?" she said with in the most academic tone she could muster.

Everyone kept silent, perhaps contemplating what to say. Yet she wanted an answer right that instant and insisted for it again.

"Remember that one night a few weeks ago, Miss Granger." Surprisingly Snape was the first to grant her wish, "When Lupin and I were taking a lovely stroll across the castle grounds." She flickered at his sarcasm, though how she could expect anything less from him.

* * *

The discontent about the subject was clearly seen on her face.

At her slight nod he was about to continue his explanation when Albus did instead.

"Severus wasn't in time to catch you and you got seriously injured. Yet, I've been told you had already recovered completely before anyone else could reach you." He said in the most gentile voice Severus had ever heard coming from the old man.

It stayed silent for some time while his bushy haired student looked down, her mind no doubt racing over what had just been told to her. She opened her mouth like she was about to say something, but closed it immediately again.

"Like professor Snape…" she mumbled. It would surely take her a lot longer to come to grips with her new identity. Even he had had trouble. Unaware of it, her slender fingers fumbled with the clean white sheets. She was still wearing the same clothes as she did yesterday at the match, though her cloak and thick winter sweater were hanging over a nearby chair. Her hair was even wilder than normal, probably because she had just woken up.

"So you mean I'm a… a werewolf?" the brown eyes that looked up weren't directed at the headmaster, nor Poppy or at her head of house; they were directed at him and for the first time in his life he didn't know what to say. It seemed his whole armor, the one he had build up so long ago and continued strengthening until nothing could penetrate his soul, just got torn down like it was a mere toy block house. For one short second there was a harmony between them that he had never felt before with anyone. He suddenly understood her many unnecessary worries about her school work, her worries about her friends, and her worries about her future; about what would happen next now that she was a monster. He understood her whole being. It felt like they were both was using legilimens on each other yet her wand was lying there on the nightstand and he was fairly sure he hadn't spoken the incantation either.

Usually one second doesn't last very long yet to him it seemed like an eternity. He couldn't speak so all he did was nod. Breaking their eye contact he quickly turned and walked away.

He crossed the ward halfway and stood still for a moment to address the headmaster, "I have other engagements that need my attention at the moment." He said over his shoulder.

"Of course Severus, we will have our talk later on."

"Also I will need a few samples of her blood." He said and noticed Granger looked as muddled as he felt. By the look of his colleagues, they had noted little of their exchange.

When Poppy acknowledged his request, he left the room.

* * *

The door to the hospital wing flung open and Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna came bursting in. Followed by a cautious Ron and a bright looking Lavender at his side.

"'Mione, how are you feeling?" Harry asked sitting down on a nearby chair.

"Fine really." She smiled.

"Are you sure, you fell from quite a height." Neville said amazed.

"Yeah I'm sure, I guess I was just extremely lucky." Only now did she notice Ron who was reasonably busy keeping Lavender from kissing him.

"What are you doing here." she spat.

"I was just wondering how you were."

"Well next time just ask Harry."

"Fine, have it your way then." He said as he stalked out, pulling Lavender along.

The rest of her company didn't say a word, neither during the confrontation nor after. They all got tired of it weeks ago.

After a few hours Ginny and Neville took leave, they still needed to do their homework and had other stuff to do as well. Harry said he stayed for just a little while longer.

When their other friends had left, Harry turned his full attention at Hermione.

"They're gone, are you now going to tell me what's going on." He said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curtly. Why did he have to make this hard after all.

"You can't fell that far down without a single scratch." He said and paused, "You and I both know you're hiding something from me."

"I was just lucky, that's all Harry." She hated lying to him, but she had promised Dumbledore after all. She noticed Harry sigh at her answer and he stood.

"I guess I should be heading back. You'll get released before dinner right?"

"Yes"

"I'll probably see you then. Oh and Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"If there's something troubling you, you can always talk about it with me." She nodded and Harry turned and left the room.

* * *

Severus stepped into Albus' study and was greeted by old man himself.

"This is turning out to be a fairly bothersome situation." Severus said as he sat down in a luxurious armchair near the fireplace. He usually sat there during these sorts of conversations.

"Indeed, bothersome to say the least." Albus agreed as he sat down as well and conjured some tea for the both of them. "Miss Granger told us she believes she got infected through a tiny cut on her finger, she didn't tell madam Pomfrey before because it was already healed the next day."  
"Then she didn't got injected through Lupin, but because some of our blood mixed?" Severus wondered aloud.

"Those were my thoughts precisely." Albus nodded thoughtfully.

"That might explain why she healed even faster then I did; she has yet another form of the curse." _If this keeps going on like this, I won't be having any sleep for the next year or so, with all the experimenting on that bloody potion_. He sipped his tea contemplating all their problems.

"The next full moon is due in about a week, but seeing the progress of the wolfsbane I don't think it will be ready by then. We will need a place where the three of you can transform without being a danger to any of the students." Said Albus.

"Yes, the Shrieking Shack is the most obvious place where we could transform, but I'm quite sure it isn't large enough to house three werewolves."

"I agree, but we cannot take the risk of letting you three go beyond the grounds of Hogwarts. I am sure there are Death Eaters monitoring who goes in and who comes out those gates. If they knew you were gone from the castle Tom would surely want to know why. Also, it would be far too dangerous seeing as Miss Granger would have to leave the grounds as well. We cannot afford to lose any of you."

He nodded, "Potter would go mental losing the know-it-all."

It kept quiet for some time, both men thinking about a way to cope with the 'monstrous' problem.

* * *

"Can't we just magically enlarge the Shrieking Shack. I know it's not normally done with houses, but it might be a possibility." Severus said.

"That is a very good idea, I will make work of it immediately." Albus said as he got up. He walked towards the window and stared across the Hogwarts grounds. The Hufflepuff quidditch team were practising and he watched the tiny figures fly through the air.

"Have you found someone who could help me with grading homework and essays?" Severus asked as he came standing near him, looking out the window as well.

Albus shook his head and it got silent, but from the corner of his eye he noticed Severus was struggling to say something.

"I may have someone in mind." Severus said eventually, having composed himself mentally.

"You have?" Albus said casually, though he couldn't completely hide the surprise from his voice.

"Granger"

At this Albus turned his head towards his old friend. It wasn't like him to willingly ask the help of a Gryffindor, especially not from one who indirectly held ties with his awful past at Hogwarts.

"She already knows all she needs to know about the situation and though I hate to admit it, she is indeed the smartest witch of her year. Not that that means a lot thinking of all those dunderheads that call themselves Hogwarts students."

He studied Severus' face and found the man was being sincere. It was no wonder she would eventually impress even the cold professor Snape, but he wondered why Severus had so suddenly changed his mind on the young woman.

He turned his head towards the amazing view again, "Do I need to tell her or will you?"

"I'll tell her. I was going to see her anyway."

"Tell her about the Shrieking Shack as well. She will be anxious to know what will happen to her." Severus nodded and headed for the polished oak door.

"You have my permission Severus, but don't make her life more miserable, she'll be your assistant, not a student. She will be doing you a favour, try to remember that, dear friend."

They both knew there was no doubt she wouldn't take the simple, yet time-consuming task of grading papers. She would kill to finally be able get acknowledged by the dark clad man. That he trusted her with the assignment though was what amazed Albus. He had not often seen him this secure about an other person.

**A/N**: another chappie done. I've cut this chap a tad bit short for I'm going away on my holiday soon – I'll be gone for at least three weeks. Yeah.

With the new Harry Potter book. Woooot I can't wait till I've finished it… (I'm reading it really slow so I have something to read in on my holiday, but the excitement is killing me)

I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with the story. I mean if book seven connects with my vision on what ought to happen next I'll follow it and make this love story bloom 'between the lines' so to say.

But if it collides with what I think ought to happen, I'll probably just ignore book seven and finish this story like I think seems right.

We'll see what happens, first I'll need to finish DH of course.

I've also seen the new movie – OotP for anyone who's reading this years from now…like that would happen haha – and I absolutely loved it. The only thing I missed was a lot more Snape. I was also looking forward to seeing the grey underwear he wore when he was younger, what a disappointment that they never filmed that.

Good, over to the reviews, I'm ecstatic to announce the story has reached 53 reviews now and that with only 7 chapters. I'm so proud :D:D:D

**PuddyTatt**: I reward you with the best-Beta-read-chapter-award! You tried so hard to get the previous chapter send back to me, your a doll!

**TwistedLilBarbie**: How come you feel sorry for Snape? Great you find Hermione likeable by the way :D

**Goldnote**: Glad you're pleased with this new collaboration :)

Furthermore I'd like to thank **Heidi191976**, **Toria sparrow**, **Phantom's Allure**(love the nickname btw), **Half-elf** and last but certainly not least **Thebookwerm **for their lovely reviews, tips and thoughts on the story.

Have any comments on the story, maybe something you'd like to see happening, or perhaps you have a comment on the way the story should intertwine with the last HP book. Let me know, just don't send me any spoilers (I'm on page 219 at the moment, please don't tell how it ends)

If you have other things you'd like to share (maybe about the new movie or something) you can always let me know.

Anyway have a nice day and my thoughts are with you, my dear readers, while I'm off sunbathing :D


End file.
